Go to Atalone
by DaPlok
Summary: Porté disparu, le professeur Snape passe pour mort. Mais pour une certaine jeune femme, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il est vivant, quelque part...
1. Chapter 1

**Note « d'auteur »** : merci à ma bêta, Sevy4eveR, qui vient une nouvelle fois sa touche à une de mes fics ^^

* * *

**Chap1.**

Ce lundi matin là, avant que les cours ne commencent, les élèves d'archéologie de l'université française de magie avaient tous été convoqué dans un amphithéâtre afin qu'on leur apprenne que l'un de leurs professeurs, Monsieur Severus Snape, avait été porté disparu durant le week-end et que l'espoir de le retrouver vivant était mince sinon nul.

Parmi la foule d'étudiants rassemblés, une sorcière aux cheveux châtains clairs laissés libres et aux autoritaires yeux marron. Hermione Granger. Laquelle avait suivi son compagnon à Paris après la chute de Voldemort. De chaque côté d'elle se tenait l'un de ses deux meilleurs amis et camarades de classe : Drago Malfoy à sa gauche, Blaise Zabini à sa droite. Ceux-ci avaient avantageusement remplacés leurs prédécesseurs, qui, n'ayant pu se résoudre à accepter son choix de vie, s'étaient progressivement éloignés de la jeune femme.

Désireux de rompre avec l'aristocratie familiale, Drago s'était découvert une passion pour l'inélégante association typiquement moldue pantalon de survêtement / sweat à capuche. Capuche qu'il n'avait pas retiré et dont des mèches de ses cheveux blonds s'échappaient de celle-ci pour barrer son front ici et là. Il scrutait intensément son amie de son regard gris et soucieux. Son air décontracté faisaient de lui le parfait opposé du deuxième sorcier, rasé de frais et engoncé dans son costume. Son aspect lissé lui donnait une allure de premier de la classe. Lui aussi observait son amie avec inquiétude.

Tandis qu'à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, les murmures des élèves s'élevaient de plus en plus fort, les uns manifestant leur peine, les autres leur colère, Drago et Blaise passèrent chacun un bras autour de la taille d'Hermione en signe de soutien. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient les seuls à savoir que la relation qu'elle entretenait avec le professeur était plus que scolaire et redoutaient sa réaction. Qui les laissa sans voix tant elle ne fût pas celle à laquelle ils s'attendaient compte tenu des circonstances.

La sorcière leva d'abord lentement les bras et les fit entourer le cou de ses amis, qu'elle regarda ensuite l'un après l'autre, tout en esquissant un large sourire paisible.

\- Tout va bien, leur assura-t-elle. S'il était mort, je le sentirais.

Ils ne répondirent rien d'autre qu'un haussement d'épaules pour le premier et un soupir pour le second. Elle paraissait tellement sûre d'elle qu'ils la crurent.

\- C'est le professeur avec lequel j'ai les meilleurs notes, ça m'embêterait qu'il ne nous fasse plus cours, pensa tout haut Blaise, visiblement ébranlé par cette idée.

\- Dis donc, la racaille, tais-toi un peu ou je te fais renvoyer dans ton continent en charter ! lui lança son ami avec un air moqueur, tout en lui donnant une tape sur la joue.

\- Mais ça ne va pas de me parler comme ça ? s'insurgea violemment celui-ci. Je suis aussi européen que toi, je te rappelle ! Tu veux que je te montre mes papiers d'identité, peut-être ?

\- Tu ne vois pas qu'il se moque de toi, enfin ? intervint donc Hermione

Les trois premières années se frayèrent ensemble un chemin parmi les autres étudiants de leur section pour sortir de l'amphithéâtre. Puis traversèrent le couloir et quittèrent le bâtiment, laissant derrière eux les pleurs et sanglots de leurs camarades.

Le professeur avait beau, habitude oblige, être infect avec eux, il n'en était pas moins leur préféré à tous ce qui était le comble de l'insupportable pour lui qui détestait ouvertement cours et élèves. S'il était tout de même apprécié, c'était donc sans doute à cause de la passion brûlante qui émanait de lui lorsqu'il s'enflammait en parlant de ses recherches, désormais qu'il pouvait vivre de son intérêt tenu jusque là secret pour l'étude des artefacts magiques.

Assise sur un banc, sur le dossier duquel alla s'asseoir Drago tandis que Blaise préféra rester debout devant elle, Hermione enfouit son visage dans ses mains, qu'elle laissa glisser le long de celui-ci pour les en retirer ensuite. La jeune femme ferma longuement les yeux avant de les rouvrir lentement. Elle crut alors, l'espace d'un instant, voir son compagnon en face d'elle.

\- J'ai décidé de me mettre moi-même à sa recherche, affirma-t-elle fermement sans ciller.

\- On vient avec toi, s'enthousiasma Drago, le poing brandi et sans y réfléchir davantage.

\- Si les secours n'y sont pas arrivés, je ne vois comment on le pourrait… tempéra Blaise.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de venir avec nous, tu sais, lui répondit Hermione.

La sorcière se leva en même temps que son ami sauta du banc sur le sol, toujours prêt à la suivre dans ses péripéties hasardeuses. D'autant qu'il s'agissait là d'une mission sauvetage de son parrain. Tous les deux passèrent à côté de Blaise qui se retourna sur leur passage et s'aperçut qu'ils prenaient la direction opposée à celle de la salle de classe dans laquelle ils étaient censés se rendre.

\- On a cours dans moins de dix minutes ! leur lança-t-il précipitamment.

\- Tu nous raconteras comment c'était, rétorqua aussitôt Drago en lui faisant un signe de la main par-dessus son épaule sans se tourner vers lui.

Le concerné, qui n'avait jamais loupé aucun de ses cours, regarda plusieurs fois successivement le bâtiment puis ses amis avant de se décider finalement à courir après eux.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ? les interrogea-t-il une fois parvenu à leur niveau.

\- D'abord dans le bureau de Severus et ensuite à son appartement, lui apprit Hermione.

\- Et pour faire quoi au juste ? demanda-t-il en craignant d'avance la future réponse.

\- Pour fouiller dans ses affaires, imbécile ! répliqua Drago. Pas pour y faire un quidditch !

\- Oh la la… Fouiller dans les affaires d'un professeur… pensa-t-il tout haut, l'air catastrophé.

\- Dans celle du compagnon d'Hermi, corrigea son ami en soupirant d'agacement.

\- Son compagnon qui est professeur ! rétorqua Blaise, les sourcils froncés par la nervosité.

Ils pressèrent le pas dans l'université pour se rendre dans le bâtiment à l'intérieur duquel se trouvaient les bureaux du département d'archéologie et se faufilèrent jusqu'à celui de Snape sans se faire remarquer, faisant mine de lire les informations placardées sur les murs.

\- T'as un sort pour l'ouvrir ? chuchota Drago à Hermione une fois devant la bonne porte.

\- Pas besoin, répondit-elle en retirant une épingle de ses cheveux.

\- J'aime pas ça, j'aime pas ça, répétait nerveusement Blaise à côté d'eux.

\- Toi, tu fais le guet et tu nous préviens si quelqu'un approche, lui ordonna son ami.

Les deux autres jeunes gens entrèrent tour à tour dans le bureau qu'ils trouvèrent ravagé : des documents étaient éparpillés sur le sol et une lampe y était brisée en morceaux.

\- On s'est disputé avant qu'il parte, expliqua Hermione à Drago en sentant sur elle son regard interrogateur face à son absence de surprise.

\- Et… Vous vous êtes disputés à cause de quoi ?

\- De choses et d'autres...

Ils se mirent l'un et l'autre à fouiller aussi méthodiquement qu'il leur était possible de le faire dans le désordre de ce bureau, qui était déjà d'ordinaire un capharnaüm, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent la voix hésitante de Blaise s'élever de l'extérieur.

\- Les grandes vacances approchent, plus que deux jours et bientôt plus qu'un. Très bientôt.

\- Embrasse-moi ! demanda précipitamment Hermione à Drago qui s'exécuta sans cacher sa joie.

\- Que faites vous là tous les deux ? interrogea sévèrement le professeur Allard en pointant sur eux un index accusateur lorsqu'elle les surprit dans la pièce à son entrée. Rendez-vous à votre cours jeunes gens ! ordonna-t-elle sans attendre leur réponse.

La tête baissée et les bras le long du corps, feignant la gêne censée être la leur, les deux élèves rejoignirent le troisième dans le couloir et quittèrent le bâtiment avec lui.

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? leur demanda-t-il une fois dehors.

\- Rien, lui répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

Ils sortirent de l'université et montèrent dans un bus pour se rendre à l'appartement de Snape. Durant le trajet, Blaise laissa sa place à une femme âgée qui parut manifestement inquiète et s'agrippa à son sac en le voyant s'approcher d'elle pour la lui proposer.

\- Merci bien, jeune africain, le remercia-t-elle en s'asseyant.

\- Je suis européen, Madame, ne parvint-il à s'empêcher de rectifier en lui brandissant sa carte d'identité sous le nez, faisant ainsi éclater de rire ses amis. Anglais, précisément.

A l'arrêt suivant, ils descendirent et entrèrent dans le hall d'un immeuble qu'ils traversèrent avant d'emprunter les escaliers pour monter au premier étage.

\- Cette fois, j'ai le sort ! annonça la jeune femme en tirant de sa poche sa baguette qu'elle brandit vers la porte pour l'ouvrir.

Aussitôt entrés, Hermione et Drago s'empressèrent de fouiller l'appartement sans savoir vraiment ce qu'ils cherchaient ni obtenir davantage de succès qu'au bureau.

\- Alors c'est là que vivait le professeur Snape ! s'exclama Blaise qui y flânait comme dans un musée en se refusant à toucher à la moindre de ses affaires.

\- C'est là qu'il vit, le corrigea aussitôt son amie en insistant sur le temps présent.

\- Vous avez l'air heureux sur ces photos, lança-t-il, les lui désignant du doigt.

\- Oui, approuva-t-elle avant de détacher l'une d'elles du mur. C'est parce qu'on l'est, ajouta-t-elle tout en la mettant dans sa veste après l'avoir pliée.

Elle se dirigea dans la chambre et rangea précipitamment la lingerie féminine qui s'y trouvait dans une commode en pensant que si ses amis étaient au courant de sa liaison, ils n'étaient pas pour autant obligés d'en avoir l'une des preuves sous les yeux.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? l'interrogea Drago en l'y rejoignant.

\- Non, répondit-elle en s'appuyant contre le tiroir qu'elle ferma juste à temps.

\- Il ne t'a pas parlé de ses dernières recherches ?

\- Si, mais pas assez pour qu'on puisse savoir où le chercher précisément. Je te l'ai dit, il est parti sur un de ses sites de fouilles juste après qu'on se soit disputé, tu imagines bien qu'il ne m'a pas dit lequel c'était, ni pour y faire quoi.

En s'entendant parler, elle se souvint soudain avoir coupé son téléphone portable et le tira donc de sa poche pour le rallumer tandis que Blaise entrait à son tour dans la pièce.

\- Severus m'avait envoyé un sms, leur annonça-t-elle. Il est daté de ce week-end. « Les réponses se trouvent au-delà de leur reflet », lut-elle à voix haute.

\- Et ça veut dire quoi ça ? s'exclama Drago en se grattant le sommet de la tête.

\- C'est un message codé, répondit Blaise d'un ton suggérant qu'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

\- Décrochez des murs les miroirs que vous trouverez, leur demanda la sorcière.

Les jeunes gens se dispersèrent donc dans l'appartement. Hermione resta dans la chambre, Blaise se chargea, quoique manifestement à contrecœur, du salon et Drago, de la salle de bain. Les deux premiers rejoignirent bredouilles le dernier qui déposait une glace sur le sol et ne vit rien d'autre à son emplacement que le mur de briques sur lequel elle était accrochée.

\- Regardez sur le lavabo, il y a de la poussière, fit remarquer Blaise. Comme si…

\- … on avait déplacé une brique, l'interrompit Hermione qui se mit à chercher laquelle.

Lorsqu'elle en trouva une qui n'était pas fixée, elle la retira et trouva derrière elle un carnet de voyage en cuir qu'elle attrapa et ouvrit sous les regards impatients de ses amis. Il foisonnait de feuilles volantes et d'images de gravures et peintures.

Sur la première d'entre elles était griffonné un message : « _Hermione, si tu trouves ce carnet, c'est qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose. Si tu veux me retrouver, et je sais que tu voudras le faire, tu devras te montrer prudente face au danger qui t'attend. Et ces messieurs Malfoy et Zabini, qui j'en suis sûr sont là avec toi, devront en faire autant. Oh ! A propos de notre dispute, tu as intérêt de racheter cette fichue lampe pour que je puisse la casser moi-même la prochaine fois ! _»

Les concernés échangèrent un bref regard interrogateur avant de se partager à la hâte les documents volants parmi lesquels des coordonnées géographiques et une carte dessinée à la main que Blaise déplia puis étala sur le sol et dont le titre indiquait :

« _Atalone_ ».

\- ATALONE ?! répéta Hermione en s'écriant lorsque son ami le lut à voix haute.

\- Tu connais ? demanda-t-il, lui désignant du doigt la carte à ses pieds.

\- C'est le nom d'un pays dans une très ancienne légende que Severus me raconte le soir et qui se transmet entre les membres de sa famille depuis des siècles. Elle n'a aucun fondement historique, et donc, ceux d'entre eux qui se sont mis à sa recherche se sont bien gardés de le faire savoir, pour ne pas être la risée de la communauté scientifique.

\- Dis-nous tout ce que tu sais ! lui lança Drago dont les yeux pétillaient d'enthousiasme.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le faire, du bruit l'en empêcha et les trois tendirent l'oreille : quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans l'appartement et s'y déplaçait désormais.

\- Qui est-ce que ça peut être ? murmura Blaise.

* * *

Note de Sevy4eveR : Et nous voilà repartis pour de nouvelles aventure, yeah ! Je suis ravie d'en être ^^

Ceci dit... premier chapitre et... premier cliff ! ^^

Rah la la, mais qui peut bien être cet(te) intrus(e) ? Et plus important encore, où est passé Severus ?

Ce premier chapitre nous laisse déjà entrevoir ce qui promet d'être une fic palpitante... Inutile de dire que j'accroche déjà ! ^^

Donc... En route pour Atalone et ses mystères ! ^^

*** Sevy4eveR Touch ***

\- Ceux-ci avaient avantageusement remplacés leurs prédécesseurs, qui, n'ayant pu se résoudre à accepter son choix de vie, s'étaient progressivement éloignés de la jeune femme. (Ouais, ben, c'est pas une grande perte XD)

\- S'il était tout de même apprécié, c'était donc sans doute à cause de la passion brûlante qui émanait de lui lorsqu'il s'enflammait en parlant de ses recherches, désormais qu'il pouvait vivre de son intérêt tenu jusque là secret pour l'étude des artefacts magiques. (Mmmmh, un genre d'Indiana Snape, le fouet en moins, quoi... j'sens que ça va me plaire tout ça ^^)

\- Les grandes vacances approchent, plus que deux jours et bientôt plus qu'un. Très bientôt. (XD)

\- Embrasse-moi ! demanda précipitamment Hermione à Drago qui s'exécuta sans cacher sa joie. (En même temps, il aurait tord de se priver : c'est si gentiment proposé ^^)

\- Que faites-vous là tous les deux ? interrogea sévèrement le professeur Allard en pointant sur eux un index accusateur lorsqu'elle les surprit dans la pièce à son entrée. (Heu... je dirais qu'ils prennent des cours de langue... ? XD)

\- Merci bien, jeune africain, le remercia-t-elle en s'asseyant.(O_o)

\- Je suis européen, Madame, ne parvint-il à s'empêcher de rectifier en lui brandissant sa carte d'identité sous le nez (Alors la vieille... qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, hein ? XD), faisant ainsi éclater de rire ses amis.

\- C'est un message codé (Européen et perspicace avec ça XD), répondit Blaise d'un ton suggérant qu'il s'agissait d'une évidence.


	2. Chapter 2

RAR : Merci Zeugma !

* * *

**Chap2.**

\- On ne va pas rester ici à attendre pour le savoir, fit Hermione en ouvrant la fenêtre.

Elle rassembla d'abord les documents qu'ils lui donnèrent dans le carnet et le bloqua ensuite entre sa ceinture et son jean avant de monter sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

\- Venez ! leur lança-t-elle dans un chuchotement.

\- Non, non, je ne sors pas par la moi, refusa Blaise tandis que Drago la rejoignait déjà.

\- Dépêche-toi de venir avant qu'on nous trouve ici ! insista-t-elle.

Le concerné poussa un soupir réprobateur mais se résigna tout de même à les suivre sur le balcon dont ils enjambèrent ensemble la rambarde et duquel les deux autres sautèrent pour atterrir dans les buissons de la cour intérieure en contrebas, sous son regard ahuri.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda une voix féminine provenant du salon mais se rapprochant de la salle de bain, le forçant à s'élancer à son tour de mauvaise grâce.

Le trio s'empressa de quitter l'immeuble en courant et gagna un arrêt de bus devant lequel justement des gens étaient en train de monter dans le véhicule en stationnement.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être dans un firme ! Non, attendez… un film ! s'émerveilla Drago une fois dans le bus, faisant sourire Hermione tandis que Blaise le fusillait du regard.

\- Moi, j'ai l'impression qu'on est dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, grinça ce dernier. J'ai reconnu la voix de la personne qui était dans l'appartement : c'était Madame Allard.

\- Tu es sûr de ça ? l'interrogea son amie en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Absolument sur, confirma-t-il sans avoir l'air d'avoir l'ombre d'un doute.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là ? demanda Drago.

\- C'est évident, non ? La même chose que nous, lui assura Hermione.

\- C'est déjà pour ça qu'elle s'était rendue dans le bureau du professeur Snape, continua Blaise.

Les sorciers se rendirent à la bibliothèque, dans laquelle ils s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles, à l'abri des yeux et des oreilles.

\- Et si on avait voulu éliminer mon parrain ? suggéra gravement Drago.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, c'est la vraie vie là, pas un de tes films moldus ! s'opposa Blaise.

\- Ça y ressemble pourtant, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu en penses quoi, toi, Hermi ? Hermi ?

Assise à côté d'eux, la jeune femme, était plongée dans l'étude du carnet qu'elle tentait de déchiffrer et comme elle ne les écoutait donc pas, sursauta lorsqu'il l'interpella.

\- Oui, oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, marmonna-t-elle alors.

\- Ah ! Tu vois ! s'exclama Drago, triomphal, à l'attention de Blaise, attirant sur eux des « chut » agacés.

\- Elle a dit ça comme ça ! Elle n'a même pas entendu ce qu'on disait, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Selon la légende, on pourrait accéder à Atalone par un conduit souterrain noyé se trouvant au-dessous d'un des neuf ponts donnant sur l'île de la Cité, chuchota-t-elle à ses amis. D'après ses notes, Severus les a tous vérifié et le dernier sur sa liste, c'est le pont Neuf.

\- Son corps a été recherché dans le fleuve et n'a pas été trouvé… Et s'il l'avait retrouvé ?

Les regards d'Hermione et de Drago se tournèrent lentement vers Blaise dont la remarque, qui ne lui ressemblait pas, les laissa perplexes.

\- Tu es en train de dire que mon parrain aurait retrouvé un pays légendaire connu de sa seule famille ? lui demanda son ami.

\- Je ne l'affirme pas. Je suppose que le professeur Snape pourrait l'avoir retrouvé, précisa-t-il.

\- J'irai plonger demain sous le pont Neuf, leur annonça Hermione en refermant le carnet.

\- Je viens avec toi, lui assura aussitôt un Drago bondissant de sa chaise.

\- Je viens aussi, se résigna ensuite Blaise, répondant ainsi aux regards pressants de ses amis.

Chacun des membres du trio se leva et tendit le bras devant lui puis plaça son poing fermé contre celui des deux autres.

\- On ira demain matin, dix heures, à la station de métro Louis-Lépine, dit Hermione aux jeunes hommes qui acquiescèrent.

Après être rentrés à l'appartement qu'ils partageaient depuis leur entrée à l'université, les trois élèves préparèrent leur matériel de plongée, les sorts d'apnée étant plutôt instables. Pour éviter tout incident fâcheux, il valait donc mieux s'y prendre à la moldu.

Ils vérifièrent l'état des sangles de leur masque, palmes et détendeur, le bon fonctionnement des fermetures de leur gilet et de leur combinaison, le poids de leur ceinture de lest et le gonflement de leur bloc grâce au manomètre. Ils s'assurèrent de la présence de leur parachute, compas, lampe et couteau dans leur gilet. Ils placèrent le matériel qui y entrait dans un sac étanche, qu'ils utiliseraient ensuite pour ranger leurs vêtements et dans lequel ils glissèrent des affaires personnelles.

Le lendemain matin, habillés par-dessus leur combinaison, leur sac dans une main et leur bouteille d'oxygène dans l'autre, ils se rendirent donc à la station comme prévu et prirent le métro au milieu d'usagers les dévisageant, eux ainsi que leur équipement.

\- Nous ne sommes pas allés en cours hier, et nous n'irons pas aujourd'hui, se plaignit Blaise.

\- C'étaient les deux derniers jours de cours, personne n'aura remarqué notre absence, lui rappela Drago.

Le trio marcha jusqu'au pont Neuf et rejoignit la rive en contrebas où ils s'équipèrent devant les regards intrigués des passants. Ils enlevèrent d'abord leurs vêtements qu'ils rangèrent dans leur sac étanche dont ils retirèrent leur matériel, puis accrochèrent leur ceinture lestée, avant de placer leur gilet fixé à leur bloc sur le bord du fleuve. Ils se jetèrent à l'eau après avoir enfilé et fixé leur sac étanche à leur ceinture. Ils mirent alors leurs palmes et leur masque.

\- On ne s'éloigne pas les uns des autres et au moindre problème, on remonte, ordonna Hermione.

\- Où est-ce qu'on cherche ? lui demanda Drago.

\- Sur la structure du pont, en examinant les piliers les plus proches de la rive.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ? l'interrogea Blaise à son tour.

\- On le saura quand on l'aura trouvé.

Les trois prirent une longue respiration et se détendirent avant de mettre leur détendeur en place et de plonger.

Une fois dans la Seine, ils inspectèrent longuement le pont, sous sa première voûte, leurs mains parcourant ses pierres à la recherche d'un quelconque dispositif aussi fou soit-il.

Après plusieurs remontées à la surface, et alors qu'ils pensaient renoncer, Hermione insista pour qu'ils continuent, ce que ses amis acceptèrent sans vraiment se faire prier, l'archéologie subaquatique étant devenue une irrésistible passion commune depuis qu'ils l'avaient découverte peu avant de quitter Poudlard.

Finalement, elle leur fit signe sous l'eau de s'approcher, en remarquant un mot gravé dans la pierre et qui semblait être « Speculum », le terme latin de miroir. Lorsque les jeunes hommes s'approchèrent, elle les attendit pour appuyer ensuite sur la gravure.

Ils eurent alors un mouvement de recul lorsque la pierre s'enfonça et avec elle, celles l'entourant, découvrant un passage duquel une sorte de tourbillon apparut pour les entraîner à l'intérieur sans qu'ils ne parviennent à lui résister.

* * *

Note de Sevy4eveR : Bon, nous entrons dans le vif du sujet ^^

En tout cas, j'aime beaucoup ! Je me demande à quoi peut bien ressembler Atalone... Je sens que tu vas encore nous étonner sur ce coup-là ;-)

Je ne préciserai pas que c'est du bon boulot, ni même que j'attends la suite de pied ferme... puisque que comme toujours, ça tombe sous le sens ^^

*** Sevy4eveR Touch ***

\- Le lendemain matin, habillés par-dessus leur combinaison, leur sac dans une main et leur bouteille d'oxygène dans l'autre, ils se rendirent donc à la station comme prévu et prirent le métro au milieu d'usagers les dévisageant, eux ainsi que leur équipement. (En même temps, c'est pas banal comme matos pour prendre le métro ^^)


	3. Chapter 3

**RAR : **Pour répondre à ta question Zeugma, une quizaine environ.

* * *

**Chap3.**

Lorsqu'elle s'y réveilla en crachant sable et eau, Hermione se découvrit allongée sur la rive d'un lac. Elle détacha son gilet pour se dégager de l'encombrement de son bloc et se releva difficilement pour se mettre à la recherche de ses amis.

La sorcière marcha péniblement jusqu'à Drago, qu'elle trouva étendu à quelques mètres d'elle et s'agenouilla près de lui pour le réveiller en le secouant par les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ? balbutia-t-il quand elle lui retira le détendeur de la bouche.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Ça peux aller, et toi ? répondit-il en détachant son gilet pour s'asseoir.

\- Ça va. Lève-toi, il faut trouver Blaise.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ? l'interrogea-t-il une fois levé.

Ne prononçant pas un mot, la jeune femme s'approcha du bord du lac, qui brillait tout entier d'une lumière étincelante comme si le soleil y était plongé.

\- J'ai du mal à croire que je te dis ça, mais si c'est bien le lac lumineux, et il semble que ce soit le cas, alors, on se trouve en Abayan, au nord d'Atalone, lui annonça-t-elle.

\- Le pays de la légende ? s'exclama-t-il avec son énergie habituelle soudainement retrouvée.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ? _Ç_a veut dire que Severus doit être ici, quelque part !

\- Et aussi qu'on prend part avec lui à une découverte majeure ! intervint Blaise, apparu derrière eux, et qui les rejoignit, son sac étanche à la main. Mais on devrait retourner d'où on vient pour revenir plus tard. D'autant que notre magie ne fonctionne pas ici…

\- Tant pis, on fera sans ! lança Drago après quelques essais de sorts qui restèrent effectivement sans effet. Rentre si tu veux. Nous, on part à la recherche de mon parrain.

\- Je ne peux pas rentrer et vous laisser là ! Et surtout pas sans magie ! s'insurgea son ami, qui renonça à sa première idée.

Les trois jeunes gens se réjouirent de s'être retrouvés et se prirent brièvement dans les bras avant de se changer et de retirer leur combinaison pour enfiler leurs vêtements. Ils dissimulèrent ensuite leur équipement dans un buisson.

Hermione prit le carnet de Snape dans son sac étanche et en retira la carte qu'il avait dessinée pour décider de la direction à prendre. Elle la déplia et la tendit devant elle alors que ses amis se plaçaient de chaque côté d'elle pour la consulter également.

\- Selon Hermi, on est ici, expliqua Drago à Blaise en pointant Abayan du doigt.

\- Le palais de la reine Niswen serait dans cette direction, leur apprit-elle en désignant l'Ouest d'un geste de la tête. Elle dirigerait le royaume d'Abayan, leur révéla-t-elle. Peut-être qu'elle accepterait de nous aider ?

\- Holà étrangers ! lança une voix masculine.

En abaissant la carte, ils virent une créature portant une bride autour du cou à la tête, la crinière et les membres inférieurs de cheval blanc, mais au torse, bras et mains humains. Il se tenait debout sur ses pattes arrière, des pieds palmés à la place des sabots. Une nageoire caudale remplaçait sa queue équine et son corps était aussi lisse que celui d'un poisson.

\- Ne paniquez surtout pas ! ordonna Hermione à ses amis qui reculaient en l'entraînant avec eux. Je l'ai vu, dessiné, dans le carnet de voyage. Vous devez être un Eiplek, c'est ça ? interrogea-t-elle la créature qui acquiesça.

\- C'est ça, je m'appelle Fingal, répondit-il en prenant une forme totalement humaine.

Il ressemblait alors à un adolescent ordinaire d'un peu plus d'une quinzaine d'années, seule sa longue chevelure beige rappelait sa crinière de cheval.

\- Moi c'est Hermione, se présenta la sorcière. Lui, c'est Drago et lui, Blaise, ajouta-t-elle en montrant du doigt ses amis l'un après l'autre. Je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Vas-y, j'y répondrais si j'en connais la réponse.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas accompagné d'autres Eipleks ? Vous vous déplacez en groupe, non ?

\- Si. Mais j'ai été banni par les miens. Pourrais-je… me joindre à vous ?

Elle se retourna vers ses deux amis qui se remettaient lentement de leur stupéfaction et qui, bouche bée, firent avec hésitation signe que oui de la tête.

\- S'il avait voulu s'en prendre à nous, il l'aurait déjà fait, leur assura Hermione. Fingal, tu peux venir avec nous. Nous sommes à la recherche de l'homme que j'aime.

\- La reine a connaissance de tout ce qui se passe dans son royaume. Si jamais il y est passé, elle le saura.

\- On allait prendre à l'Ouest pour se rendre à son palais, intervint Blaise pendant que son amie rangeait la carte dans le carnet, qu'elle glissa dans la poche de sa veste.

\- Elle l'a quitté pour se réfugier à l'Est à cause de la guerre qui se rapproche d'Abayan. Il va falloir traverser le lac lumineux pour rejoindre l'autre rive.

\- Il ne semble pas y en avoir pourtant, fit remarquer Blaise en se retournant pour chercher à la voir malgré la lumière intense qui l'aveuglait.

\- C'est parce que le lac s'étend sur une dizaine de kilomètres de largeur. Je vais reprendre ma forme équine afin que vous puissiez me chevaucher pour la rejoindre.

\- Allons-y ! s'enthousiasma Drago qui bomba le torse en s'approchant de lui mais qu'Hermione attira alors en arrière en l'agrippant par le sweat.

\- Les Eipleks font monter les gens sur leur dos et s'enfoncent avec eux dans les profondeurs des lacs pour les y noyer, se justifia-t-elle de son geste.

\- Comme tu l'as dit, si j'avais voulu m'en prendre à vous, je l'aurais déjà fait, rappela sèchement Fingal qui sembla vexé.

Comme elle approuva finalement, celui-ci se changea en cheval et Drago se précipita pour monter sur son dos dont la longueur s'agrandit une première fois pour qu'Hermione puisse le rejoindre et une seconde lorsque ce fût le tour de Blaise.

\- Accrochez-vous, les prévint-il avant de se mettre à galoper en direction du lac.

Le vent siffla dans les oreilles des jeunes gens et leur fouetta le visage tandis que le cheval courait dans la lumière sur l'étendue d'eau sans jamais s'y enfoncer, comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple flaque.

\- Tu peux courir sur l'eau, Fingal ! s'exclama Drago, éberlué en s'en rendant compte.

\- Je peux faire ça, oui, lui répondit-il, amusé par sa réaction.

La traversée dura environ un quart d'heure, jusqu'à ce qu'à quelques mètres de la rive, un troupeau d'Eipleks noirs n'émerge du lac pour leur barrer le passage.

\- Nous avons l'ordre royal de vous escorter auprès de la reine, annonça l'un d'entre eux.

\- Traître ! Disparais de notre vue ! s'écria un autre en s'adressant à Fingal.

\- Pas question ! répliqua Drago, que ses amis approuvèrent. On n'ira nulle part sans lui.

\- Bien, concéda, dans un soupir, celui qui semblait être le chef. Mais qu'il ne lève jamais ses yeux de traître sur nous !

Fingal remercia ses nouveaux amis dans un murmure imperceptible pour ses congénères qu'il suivit jusqu'à la rive sur laquelle, une fois les jeunes gens descendus de son dos, il reprit sa forme humaine. L'adolescent marcha ensuite à côté d'eux tandis que le groupe d'Eipleks se dispersait pour prendre place autour d'eux, de sorte à les encercler.

Tous s'éloignèrent de la berge et commencèrent à traverser une jungle luxuriante plongée dans l'obscurité alors qu'il faisait encore jour au-dehors. Les yeux de chacun des membres de leur escorte se mirent aussitôt à luire, illuminant ainsi les proches alentours.

Hermione sortit le carnet de voyage de sa poche, pour confirmer en consultant la carte qu'ils se trouvaient bien, comme elle le pensait, dans la jungle sans lumière.

\- S'ils nous tendent un piège, on est en train de s'y précipiter, se lamenta Blaise.

\- Les Eipleks se sont rangés au côté de la reine lorsqu'ils ont appris que les troupes ennemies projetaient de nous envahir et que la guerre était proche, leur révéla Fingal.

\- De quelle guerre tu parles ? l'interrogea la sorcière qui rangea carte et carnet puis plongea ses yeux marrons dans ceux, argentés, de l'adolescent tourné vers elle.

\- D'où pouvez-vous bien venir pour l'ignorer ? s'exclama-t-il en regardant ses deux amis avant de la regarder de nouveau. Il y a de ça deux ans, le Roi Aegord de Galiragan a été renversé et assassiné par celui qui a aussitôt pris sa place et s'est proclamé Empereur, expliqua-t-il au trio. L'an passé, il a capturé la princesse Kidda d'Oniratlan et envahit son royaume, fragilisé par sa perte. Maintenant que l'un de ses hommes a remplacé la souveraine et que ses terres sont occupées, son armée va progresser vers Abayan pour étendre davantage son territoire. Il fait éliminer tous les sorciers, sans exception de femmes ou enfants, ajouta-t-il avant de conclure. C'est tout ce que je sais.

\- Tu n'es pas au fait de l'ensemble de la situation, traître, siffla le chef Eiplek.

Ils quittèrent le sentier qu'ils empruntaient jusque là, s'enfoncèrent davantage dans la jungle et continuèrent d'y marcher plusieurs heures avant de s'arrêter au pied d'une gigantesque chute d'eau qui produisait un vacarme assourdissant.

\- Nous allons la traverser, annonça le chef du groupe d'Eipleks.

Le sang de Blaise ne fit qu'un tour et il se figea d'effroi à cette seule idée pendant que l'entrain de Drago ne cessait d'augmenter.

\- Fingal, tu es sûr qu'on peut leur faire confiance ? chuchota Hermione à l'adolescent.

\- C'est au traître que tu demandes si nous sommes dignes de confiance ? s'indigna violemment un Eiplek.

\- On le peut, assura-t-il sans prêter attention à son congénère.

Les sorciers se consultèrent du regard puis suivirent la moitié du groupe qui se dirigeait vers la chute, la seconde fermant la marche. Ils la virent disparaître derrière le rideau d'eau après s'en être approché en marchant sur les rochers se trouvant à sa base.

Drago se précipita à sa suite en courant et manqua de tomber à plusieurs reprises sur la roche glissante tandis que Fingal et Hermione, qui attrapa un Blaise réfractaire par le bras pour le forcer à les suivre, le rejoignirent avant que la seconde moitié d'Eiplek ne traverse à son tour.

Ils découvrirent une caverne dont les parois suintaient de filets d'eau et au bout de laquelle une lumière émanait. Les jeunes gens marchèrent dans sa direction, comme le faisaient les Eipleks qui s'étaient reformés autour d'eux, jusqu'à aboutir dans un grand espace creusé dans la roche et à l'intérieur duquel était dressé un camp de fortune.

\- Je vous attendais ! s'exclama une vieille femme qui marcha vers eux d'un pas pressant, suivie d'une autre beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle.

Lorsqu'elle remarqua que tous les Eipleks se courbaient, Hermione força Drago et Blaise à les imiter en même temps qu'elle le faisait elle-même.

\- Votre Altesse, pouvons-nous nous retirer maintenant que notre mission est accomplie ? questionna le chef du groupe sans relever la tête.

\- Vous et les vôtres pouvez disposer, mon bon Zerras. Je vous remercie.

\- Il est avec nous, fit Drago sans oser la regarder, ayant deviné qu'elle s'interrogeait en ne voyant pas partir Fingal avec les autres qui s'éloignaient déjà.

\- Votre altesse, êtes-vous bien la reine Niswen ? souffla Hermione, sans lever les yeux.

\- En effet. Et je vous prierai de tous vouloir cesser là votre révérence !

Lentement, ils se redressèrent et la détaillèrent du regard. Elle était âgée malgré sa voix enfantine, de grande taille, et portait une robe blanche ressemblant à une toge contre laquelle se balançaient ses longs cheveux ondulés.

\- Vous avez dit nous attendre… ? reprit Hermione.

\- Sybille, répond à cette question, tu veux ? lança la reine à la très jeune fille qui l'avait suivie et se tenait alors à côté d'elle.

\- Une vision m'a prédit votre arrivée.

Le trio se concerta d'un échange de regard silencieux avant de la dévisager. Sa voix grave surprenait dans sa bouche d'enfant d'une dizaine d'années tout au plus, bien qu'elle fût grande pour son âge.

\- On est des sortes d'élus ? se réjouit Drago, dans la tête duquel se bousculaient des scénarios héroïques à base de revanche sur un certain garçon-qui-a-survécu.

\- Vous n'êtes pas des « sortes d'élus », vous êtes les « élus », rectifia Niswen.

\- Et qu'attendez-vous de nous, au juste ? voulut savoir Blaise.

\- Que vous nous aidiez à mettre fin au règne de l'Empereur.

\- Rien que ça, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Fingal qui baissa immédiatement les yeux pour montrer son humilité à la reine et surtout échapper à son regard réprobateur.

\- Votre Altesse, la raison de notre présence est qu'on est à la recherche de quelqu'un, déclara Hermione.

\- C'est celle qui vous a amené mais pas celle qui va vous faire rester, intervint Sybille.

Comme elle leur fit signe de le faire, les jeunes gens suivirent la reine dans l'espace central de la caverne où allaient et venaient des gens habillés comme elle, et se rendirent dans l'une des tentes qui étaient alignées le long d'une paroi.

\- Décrivez-moi la personne que vous recherchez, demanda la reine.

\- C'est un homme plus grand que moi, les cheveux noirs mi-longs, les yeux foncés, le teint blanc et il porte une marque à l'avant-bras gauche, s'exécuta Hermione.

Niswen échangea un long regard grave avec Sybille avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Mademoiselle, vous venez de nous faire le portrait de l'Empereur.

\- C'est impossible ! s'écria la jeune femme qui se tourna vers ses amis. Dites-le lui !

\- Comment s'appelle l'Empereur ? l'interrogea Drago en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Il se nomme Rusev.

\- « Rusev », répéta Blaise. C'est « Severus » à l'envers ! fit-il remarquer après réflexion.

Comme chacun des membres du trio lui sembla être profondément choqué, Niswen décida de les laisser seuls quelque temps et sortit de la tente en compagnie de Sybille. Fingal se rapprocha d'Hermione, qu'il prit dans ses bras tandis que Blaise se laissait glisser le long de la toile pour s'asseoir sur le sol et que Drago faisait les cent pas.

\- Peut-être qu'il y a erreur sur la personne, suggéra l'Eiplek à la sorcière.

\- Il y a forcément erreur sur la personne, le rectifia-t-elle en le repoussant délicatement.

Un peu plus tard, Sybille vint les chercher et les accompagna auprès de Niswen. A la demande de laquelle l'enfant prononça une incantation faisant apparaître une fumée blanchâtre devant eux. Petit à petit, une silhouette s'y dessina et prit des traits familiers au trio.

\- Severus, souffla Hermione qui ferma les yeux et baissa la tête.

Lorsqu'elle regarda de nouveau l'apparition, elle la vit et l'entendit ordonner l'exécution d'une poignée de sorciers, enchaînés et agenouillés devant elle.

\- Ce n'est pas sa voix, fit-elle remarquer, espérant trouver là un semblant d'explication.

\- L'Empereur s'est mis à la recherche des cinq sabliers, vous devez les retrouver avant qu'il ne s'en empare, expliqua la reine.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'exclamèrent ensemble Drago et Blaise.

\- Des artefacts magiques. Chacun des sabliers détient l'âme de l'un de fondateurs des cinq royaumes, leur apprit Hermione.

\- Ils ont été disséminés dans Atalone parce que s'ils venaient à être réunis, ils donneraient un pouvoir absolu à leur possesseur, précisa Fingal.

\- C'est pourquoi il faut à tout prix empêcher que l'Empereur ne parvienne à les réunir comme il cherche à le faire, conclut la reine.

\- Pourquoi nous ? s'étonna Blaise, l'air suspicieux.

\- Parce que vous êtes les élus, répliqua la Sybille en faisant s'évaporer l'apparition.

\- Parce qu'on est les élus, répéta Drago. Imbécile, va !

Les jeunes gens suivirent ensuite Niswen en dehors de la tente et se dirigèrent vers une table sur laquelle étaient étalés rapports, cartes et plans de guerre.

\- Selon nous, le sablier d'Abayan devrait se trouver dans la jungle sans lumière mais nous ne savons pas précisément où, fit la reine en leur délimitant la zone du doigt sur la carte du carnet de voyage qu'Hermione venait de déplier et poser sur la table.

\- On va étudier ça, lâcha la sorcière, déterminée.

* * *

Note de Sevy4eveR : C'est officiel : j'adore ! ^^

Ce chapitre soulève déjà des interrogations... Notamment celle de savoir si c'est bien notre Severus qui se montre aussi cruel... Argh ! De toute façon, je n'ose imaginer aucun scénario : te connaissant, tu vas encore nous en mettre plein la vue et nous étonner en nous faisant aller de surprise en surprise...

Et sinon, super boulot... Oh, et encore une chose : viiiiteuh la suite ! ^^

*** Sevy4eveR Touch ***

\- La sorcière marcha péniblement jusqu'à Drago, qu'elle trouva étendu à quelques mètres d'elle et s'agenouilla près de lui pour le réveiller en le secouant par les épaules. (Perso, j'aurais opter pour le bouche à bouche... maintenant, elle fait comme elle veut, hein ^^)

\- Bien, concéda, dans un soupir, celui qui semblait être le chef. Mais qu'il ne lève jamais ses yeux de traître sur nous ! (Houlà... Il est pas commode le canasson marin XD)

\- Une vision m'a prédit votre arrivée. (J'espère qu'elle est meilleure en prédiction que son homonyme de Poudlard XD)

\- « Rusev », répéta Blaise. C'est« Severus » à l'envers ! fit-il remarquer après réflexion. (Oh ho... ça sent pas bon tout ça...)

\- Parce que vous êtes les élus, (Ben ouais, pardi ^^) répliqua Sybille en faisant s'évaporer l'apparition.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap4.**

Des heures durant, les jeunes gens étudièrent les documents en la possession de la reine et en comparèrent les informations avec celles du carnet de Snape.

Finalement, les hommes tombèrent de fatigue et s'endormirent : Fingal à même le sol, Drago et Blaise assis à la table.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, l'Eiplek remarqua aussitôt l'absence d'Hermione, dont seule restait sa veste, et alla à sa recherche. L'adolescent la trouva en-dehors de la caverne, assise sur l'un des rochers se trouvant au pied de la chute d'eau.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? cria-t-il pour qu'elle l'entende malgré le bruit, alors qu'il la rejoignait.

\- Tu veux dire, mis à part le fait que l'homme que j'aime soit devenu un infâme tyran ? marmonna-t-elle d'un ton dénué d'émotion, sans le regarder. Parce que ça va, sinon.

\- Tu ne devrais pas rester ici seule, l'avertit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Les Eipleks qui rôdent pourraient ne pas résister à la tentation de te noyer.

La sorcière soupira en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- J'ai déjà l'impression de me noyer, je ne verrais même pas la différence.

\- Severus te dirait quoi, s'il était là ?

\- D'avoir confiance en lui, affirma-t-elle sans avoir besoin d'y réfléchir.

\- Alors, c'est ce que tu devrais faire, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Si. Mais je l'ai vu… commença-t-elle avant qu'il ne l'interrompe.

\- Ce que tu as vu, Hermione, ce n'était rien qu'un reflet.

Après de longues minutes silencieuses à fixer avec elle le mouvement de l'eau, l'Eiplek se leva d'un bond et lui prit les mains, la forçant ainsi à se lever avant de la jeter avec lui dans la rivière glaciale.

\- On se sent vivant, non ? lança-t-il lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux remontés à la surface.

\- Oui, avoua-t-elle avant de l'éclabousser au visage, ce qui le fit l'imiter aussitôt.

Ils retournèrent ensuite dans la caverne, leurs vêtements ruisselants et laissant derrière eau une trainée d'eau tandis qu'ils rejoignaient leurs amis, qu'ils réveillèrent.

\- C'est comme ça que vous pensez trouver les sabliers ?! s'exclama Hermione avec un enthousiasme qui fit retrouver le sien à Drago.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda Blaise à Fingal, ayant compris qu'ils avaient dû parler.

\- C'est Severus qui lui a dit ce qu'elle devait entendre, répondit évasivement l'Eiplek.

Lorsque Niswen vint les rejoindre, celle-ci se réjouit de les voir tous plongés de nouveau dans leur travail, comme poussés par un nouvel élan.

\- On va les retrouver ! s'écria Drago. Votre Altesse, rajouta-t-il précipitamment.

\- Je suis ravie de l'entendre, dit-elle dans un sourire.

\- On partira demain à la première heure, décida Hermione. Ce n'est pas en restant ici qu'on les trouvera, mais en allant fouiller des sites.

\- C'est ce qu'on sait faire de mieux, approuva Blaise en secouant vigoureusement la tête.

Après avoir mangé le repas qu'on leur avait apporté, ils allèrent s'installer pour la nuit dans la tente qui avait été préparée pour eux. Les sorciers y réessayèrent alors de lancer quelques sorts, toujours sans résultat, et apprirent de Fingal que la seule magie qui fonctionnait à Atalone était celle qui en provenait.

Au petit matin, les quatre furent tirés du sommeil par une soudaine et bruyante agitation dans la caverne. S'étant précipités pour voir ce qu'il se passait, ils assistèrent à l'arrivée d'une dizaine de personnes sur les visages desquels se lisait une extrême terreur.

\- Ce sont des sorciers, leur apprit Sybille en s'approchant d'eux. Ils ont fui Oniratlan pour échapper à la milice impériale et éviter d'être arrêtés puis exécutés.

\- On croirait à un retour des mangemorts, fit remarquer Blaise avec effroi.

\- Des quoi ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à la fille que son attention se perdit dans l'observation d'une jeune femme brune du même âge qu'eux et qui accompagnait les exilés. Il était tellement captivé par sa beauté qu'il ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle s'approchait d'eux. Elle portait une cuirasse sur une sorte de tee-shirt bordeaux et des jambières d'armure sur son pantalon en cuir beige.

\- Arrête de baver comme ça, tu veux ? lui souffla Drago à voix basse.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Lirash, se présenta-t-elle, une fois parvenue à leur niveau. Je dirige l'une des sections d'opposants à l'Empire.

\- Ce sont les élus, lui révéla Sybille, avant qu'ils n'aient à se présenter à leur tour.

\- Attendez, ne me dites pas… Hermione, Drago et Blaise, c'est ça ? les énuméra la nouvelle venue tandis que chacun d'eux, surpris, hochait la tête en entendant son nom. J'ai déjà beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

\- D'accord… Et lui, c'est Fingal, ajouta Hermione en se tournant brièvement vers l'Eiplek. Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en regardant les exilés.

\- Evacuation improvisée. La milice impériale est intervenue par surprise dans l'un de nos refuges d'Oniratlan, l'informa Lirash. Il a donc fallu organiser la fuite des quelques sorciers survivants dans l'urgence.

\- On peut faire quelque chose pour aider ces gens ? voulut savoir Blaise.

\- Si vous voulez les aider, faites ce que vous avez à faire.

L'opposante se dirigea avec eux vers la table près de laquelle se trouvaient la reine ainsi que deux hommes qui s'affairaient autour d'une carte d'Abayan.

\- Nous avons pu franchir la frontière d'avec Oniratlan par cette zone non-occupée, mais elle le sera bientôt et l'accès entre les deux royaumes sera alors difficile sinon impossible, annonça le premier en la montrant du doigt.

\- Nous pourrons encore passer par la mer d'Aleadus, mais plus pour longtemps puisque l'armée impériale se déploie déjà sur ses plages, continua le second en la désignant du regard.

\- Pourquoi ne pas passer par le royaume de Terrajan pour circuler entre Oniratlan et Abayan? intervint Hermione.

\- Nous suspectons le régent Silaf de s'être rangé du côté de l'Empire, malgré qu'il assure avoir fait le choix de rester neutre face à ce conflit. Cette neutralité qu'il revendique a cependant fait que l'Empereur n'y a, jusqu'à maintenant, pas envoyé ses troupes armées, dit Lirash. C'est pourquoi le réseau d'opposants est basé là-bas, ce qui nous limite dans nos mouvements, puisqu'il nous faut absolument éviter d'être découverts pour ne pas compromettre les opérations en cours et à venir.

\- Et le prince Fayrd ? intervint à son tour Fingal. Il devrait monter sur le trône dans quelques semaines.

\- Il est placé sous la protection de l'un des nôtres dans un lieu tenu secret, répondit-elle. Notre première préoccupation à tous, y compris l'Empereur, n'est pas qu'il puisse bientôt devenir un roi mais qu'il devienne un sorcier d'une puissance digne de sa filiation.

\- Pourquoi l'Empereur veut-il exterminer tous les sorciers, justement ? lança Blaise.

\- Pour empêcher l'avènement prophétisé de l'un d'entre eux qui serait capable de le tuer, vint leur révéler Sybille.

\- Et vous pensez qu'il s'agit de ce prince-là, le prince Fayrd ? fit Drago.

Autour de la table, les signes de tête des trois opposants approuvèrent en silence.

\- Ceci n'est pas votre priorité, avertit la reine qui se tourna vers le trio. En aucun cas vous ne devez vous laisser détourner de la quête des cinq sabliers.

\- Oui, confirma Lirash. Préserver les sorciers de l'extermination, c'est notre rôle, pas le vôtre.

\- On part maintenant, il n'y a plus de temps à perdre, annonça Hermione à ses amis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sybille, qui s'était absentée pendant la conversation, revint avec quatre sacs qu'elle posa devant chacun des jeunes gens.

\- Des vêtements, des vivres, et des armes, répondit-elle à leur air interrogateur.

\- Des armes ? répéta vivement Blaise avec effarement.

\- Les héros ont toujours des armes, siffla Drago en cherchant la sienne.

\- Sauf qu'on est de simples étudiants archéologues, pas des héros de cinéma ! Même plus des sorciers !

Absorbé par la contemplation de son épée, son ami la prit aussitôt en main pour faire quelques mouvements avec elle tandis qu'Hermione et Fingal accrochaient leur fourreau à leur ceinture pour y ranger la leur.

\- Votre Altesse, à qui doit-on remettre le sablier quand nous l'aurons trouvé ? demanda Blaise en imitant finalement les deux autres en même temps que Drago.

\- A moi.

Après avoir remercié Sybille et salué la reine, ils quittèrent la caverne, Lirash les accompagnant jusqu'au pied de la chute d'eau.

\- Bon courage, leur dit-elle en leur serrant la main un à un.

\- Merci, lâcha sobrement Hermione. A toi aussi.

Les yeux de Fingal se mirent à luire pendant que ses amis retiraient de leur sac une torche qu'ils allumèrent avant de commencer à s'enfoncer tous ensemble dans la jungle en laissant l'opposante derrière eux.

\- Dans le carnet, Severus mentionne le lieu où est mort le roi Abayan, dit Hermione en leur montrant une croix sur la carte qu'elle venait de sortir. Je propose qu'on y aille.

\- Bien. On commence donc nos recherches là-bas, l'approuva Blaise.

\- Donne-moi la boussole, lança Drago à la jeune femme en la lui arrachant des mains.

\- On prend vers le Nord-Ouest, intervint Fingal alors que son ami se dirigeait dans la mauvaise direction.

\- C'était juste pour voir si tu suivais, pesta le concerné qui fit volteface en haussant les épaules.

Leur progression dans la jungle chaude et humide fût fatigante pour chacun d'eux, d'autant qu'ils devaient en plus se montrer attentifs à une faune pas toujours inoffensive.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent éreintés à destination et se laissèrent tomber lourdement sur le sol, après y avoir jeté leur sac, afin de s'y reposer avant de commencer leur fouille de l'endroit. Il s'agissait d'une petite surface de jungle au milieu de laquelle se trouvait un puits en pierre.

\- Là ! lança Fingal en s'en approchant.

Le trio, qui l'avait rejoint, l'inspecta longuement, les mains glissant sur sa surface.

\- Il va falloir qu'on descende, fit remarquer Drago, déjà prêt à s'y précipiter.

\- Attend une minute, l'interpella Blaise en le retenant par le bras. T'es sérieux là ?

\- Il a raison, il faut descendre, confirma Hermione vers laquelle ils se tournèrent.

\- On n'est pas équipé pour faire de la plongée dans ce puits ! s'emporta Blaise.

\- Il n'y a pas d'eau dans ce puits, intervint Fingal en s'y penchant. Je peux le sentir quand il y en a à proximité et là, il n'y en a pas.

\- On descend, décida Hermione qui retourna chercher son sac comme l'adolescent était déjà parti le faire.

\- On n'en connaît même pas la profondeur ! tenta de la raisonner Blaise en la suivant.

Drago retira une corde de son sac, qu'il enfila, et demanda la sienne à son amie qui la lui donna pour qu'il les relie l'une à l'autre avant de presser son ami de faire pareil tandis que l'Eiplek lui tendait déjà la sienne.

Le jeune homme, lorsqu'il eut fini de les nouer pour en créer une plus longue, en attacha une extrémité à la base du puits et lança l'autre partie à l'intérieur. Il bloqua sa torche dans sa bouche entre ses dents et descendit le premier à la corde.

Hermione attendit qu'il leur adresse un signal lumineux une fois en bas pour laisser Fingal le rejoindre et se tourna vers Blaise alors que l'Eiplek disparaissait dans le puits.

\- Si tu ne veux pas venir… commença-t-elle avant qu'il ne mette son sac et lui passe devant en bougonnant pour descendre à son tour.

Elle patienta jusqu'à voir un nouveau clignotement de lampe torche au fond du puits, lui indiquant qu'elle pouvait rejoindre ses amis, et agrippa la corde dans laquelle elle enroula sa taille et descendit en s'efforçant de trouver des points d'appui pour ses pieds contre la paroi.

\- On est bien avancé, se plaignit Blaise en tournant sur lui-même, sa lampe en main éclairant l'intérieur de la construction en pierre qui n'avait aucune autre issue que celle par laquelle ils étaient descendus.

Ses amis, qui étaient serrés les uns contre les autres à cause de l'étroitesse du puits, durent se plaquer un peu plus contre les parois jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête enfin de bouger.

\- Je sens de l'eau là, annonça soudain Fingal qui se pencha en même temps que le trio pour en voir apparaître du sol.

\- Le roi Abayan était lié à l'eau, se souvint Hermione à voix haute pendant que le puits commençait à se remplir.

\- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée pourtant, s'écria Blaise.

\- Que disait-il toujours déjà ? s'interrogea son amie sans l'écouter.

\- Une très mauvaise idée, insista alors le jeune homme qui ne l'écoutait pas non plus.

\- Je sais ! « L'eau est la vie et à celui qui me dit qu'elle peut apporter la mort, je réponds que celui qui lutte contre elle en croyant qu'elle veut la lui donner se la donne lui-même », récita-t-elle.

Le puits s'était rempli de sorte à ce que le quatuor soit inondé jusqu'aux genoux tandis que le niveau de l'eau continuait de monter.

\- On va remonter jusqu'à la surface en se laissant flotter, fit observer Drago.

\- Les Eipleks peuvent respirer sous l'eau, même sous forme humaine, non ? demanda Hermione à Fingal qui acquiesça. Tu vas nous entrainer avec toi vers le fond…

\- Demande-lui directement de nous noyer pendant que tu y es ! l'interrompit Blaise.

\- … et nous y maintenir, reprit-elle. On ne fera rien pour lutter contre la noyade.

\- QUOI ?! Tu veux risquer nos vies en te fiant à des prétendus propos d'un roi qui t'ont été rapporté en plus par un type qui est devenu depuis complètement barge ? s'étrangla son ami qu'elle fusilla du regard.

Puis elle s'accrocha à Fingal, comme le fit ensuite Drago que Blaise, ronchonnant, agrippa précipitamment lorsqu'ils commencèrent à disparaître sous la surface. Durant des longues secondes qui leur semblèrent durer une éternité, ils restèrent en apnée en s'efforçant de ne pas céder à la panique quand elle leur sembla difficile à supporter. Jusqu'à ce que le manque d'oxygène ne leur fasse progressivement perdre conscience.

Il sembla alors à Hermione voir Severus immergé avec eux et qui la regardait intensément comme elle savait qu'il le faisait quand elle dormait.

\- Hermi ! Hermi ! Hermi !

Elle reconnut les voix lointaines de ses amis et les vit penchés vers elle lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux sans se rappeler les avoir fermé.

\- L'eau a disparu ! l'informa Drago en secouant la tête pour sécher ses cheveux.

\- Et un passage s'est creusé, ajouta Blaise en montrant du doigt une cavité apparue au milieu d'eux, dans le sol du puits.

Comme une sorte d'échelle s'y trouvait, ils l'empruntèrent tour à tour et aboutirent dans un couloir souterrain qu'ils traversèrent jusqu'à parvenir dans la sépulture du roi.

\- Il y a plus qu'à espérer que le sablier soit ici et qu'on n'a pas tous failli mourir pour rien, pensa tout haut Blaise qui tortillait ses vêtements afin de les égoutter.

Drago détaillait pendant ce temps avidement les lieux de sa lampe torche et s'approcha du tombeau sur le couvercle duquel le roi était sculpté dans la pierre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lança Fingal à Hermione qu'il venait d'entendre soupirer.

\- Le carnet de voyage, marmonna-t-elle, l'ouvrant pour lui montrer son piteux état.

\- Novus, susurra-t-il en posant sa main sur l'objet qui redevint alors comme neuf.

\- Merci Fin', lâcha-t-elle dans un sourire. Tu pourrais… ? fit-elle en lui tendant la photo qu'elle avait dans sa poche et qu'il restaura aussitôt. Merci encore.

Les deux se rapprochèrent après cela de leurs amis qui inspectaient le tombeau.

\- On l'ouvre ? proposa Drago qui avait déjà pris sa décision et commençait à le faire.

* * *

Note de Sevy4eveR : Très bon chapitre ! L'histoire est vraiment prenante, j'aime beaucoup ^^

J'ai hâte de voir ce qui attend nos trois Indiana Jones en herbe dans ce tombeau si dangereux à trouver… Et une fois de plus, je suis rivée à mon ordi et j'attends la suite avec autant d'impatience que ma petite voisine attend le marchand de glace ^^ (Bah, le beau temps revient… mes vannes pourries aussi ^^ Mouwahahaha !)

Je me répète, mais, tu fais vraiment partie du top 3 de mes auteurs préférés… *fleurs fleurs fleurs*

*** Sevy4eveR Touch ***

\- Les Eipleks qui rôdent pourraient ne pas résister à la tentation de te noyer. (Sont sympa, eux ^^)

\- Ce que tu as vu, Hermione, ce n'était rien qu'un reflet. (Pas con comme remarque… y a donc de l'espoir ? ^^)

\- Les sorciers y réessayèrent alors de lancer quelques sorts, toujours sans résultat, et apprirent de Fingal que la seule magie qui fonctionnait à Atalone était celle qui en provenait. (Ça risque de légèrement compliquer les choses c't'affaire ^^)

\- Sauf qu'on est de simples étudiants archéologues, pas des héros de cinéma ! Même plus des sorciers ! (Ouais et ça craint un max, hein ? ^^)

\- C'était juste pour voir si tu suivais, pesta le concerné qui fit volteface en haussant les épaules. (XD)

\- Demande-lui directement de nous noyer pendant que tu y es ! l'interrompit Blaise. (J'hésite encore entre l'adorer et le détester XD)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap5. **

Blaise dut aider son ami à déplacer le couvercle qui était trop lourd pour qu'il y parvienne seul et Fingal faire de même pour qu'enfin ils l'ôtent, laissant s'échapper du tombeau un nuage de poussière qui les fit se reculer en toussant.

Lorsqu'ils s'en approchèrent de nouveau ainsi qu'Hermione, ils y découvrirent un squelette portant une couronne, une épée et de nombreuses bagues en or aux mains. Surtout, il tenait entre ses doigts un sablier dans lequel ils virent, à la place du sable, une sorte de vapeur de couleur bleue.

\- On le prend ? s'exclama Drago. Parce que c'est à ce moment là que tout s'effondre.

Quand il vit Blaise desserrer les doigts squelettique et retirer l'objet, il se jeta au sol en couvrant sa tête de ses mains devant les regards rieurs.

\- Tu as terminé de faire l'imbécile ? le railla son ami en agitant le sablier devant lui.

Les jeunes gens quittèrent ensuite les lieux et retournèrent dans le puits où Fingal posa la main sur chacun d'entre eux en susurrant un mot qui les fit tous, ainsi que leur sac et son contenu, devenir sec.

\- Tu fais de la magie ? s'étonna Drago en souriant.

\- Juste le nécessaire, répondit sobrement l'Eiplek.

Chacun leur tour, ils agrippèrent la corde et se hissèrent jusqu'en dehors du puits, les premiers arrivés aidant les suivants à en sortir. Après quoi ils retournèrent dans la jungle et prirent le chemin de la chute d'eau pour se rendre au refuge de la reine Niswen en chevauchant Fingal qui s'était changé en cheval.

Mais lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, y ayant surpris de l'agitation et un ballet de flambeaux, ils restèrent cachés à l'orée de la jungle.

\- Ce sont les hommes de l'Empereur, murmura l'Eiplek. Il ne faut pas rester là.

\- Mais on ne peut pas partir sans essayer de les aider ! s'opposa Drago qui voulut descendre de l'animal sans y parvenir, comme empêché par une force invisible.

\- On ne peut plus rien pour eux, rétorqua Fingal qui les éloigna en retournant dans la jungle.

Le cheval galopa alors vers le Nord puis prit vers l'Est sans s'arrêter jusqu'à rejoindre la berge du lac lumineux. Une fois à bonne distance du refuge, il laissa ses amis descendre de son dos pour y installer un camp provisoire.

Fingal reprit forme humaine et se fit bousculer par Blaise et Drago, furieux contre lui et qui jetèrent en même temps leurs sacs par terre à côté du sien.

\- Si jamais Lirash est morte, ce sera de ta faute ! s'écria le premier.

\- Sans parler de la reine, de Sybille et de tous les autres ! poursuivit le second.

\- Dégainez vos épées, on va régler ça, répliqua l'adolescent, la main sur son fourreau.

Il n'en fallut pas plus aux deux concernés pour prendre leur arme en main et se précipiter rageusement vers l'Eiplek qui les attendait de pied ferme pour croiser le fer. Fingal para leurs attaques avec aisance tandis qu'ils lui assénaient des coups maladroits et désordonnés. Si bien qu'ils ne le mirent jamais en difficulté malgré toutes leurs tentatives.

A l'écart de cette bagarre masculine, Hermione, qui les regardait faire, croisa les bras en attendant toujours qu'ils en finissent enfin avec leurs enfantillages.

\- C'est tout ce que vous savez faire ? lança Fingal sur un ton provocateur.

Drago, les épaules rentrées et le souffle court se redressa alors et souleva son épée en courant vers l'Eiplek pour l'abattre au-dessus de sa tête, mais celui-ci se défendit en tendant la sienne en parade à hauteur de son front.

Blaise profita du duel qu'ils se livraient pour intervenir et tenta d'attaquer Fingal par derrière mais celui-ci se dégagea aussitôt en repoussant l'épée de Drago de la sienne d'un geste vigoureux et s'écarta vivement pour lui échapper.

\- Il va falloir travailler, assura-t-il en les laissant s'agenouiller essoufflés sur le sol.

\- Vous avez fini ? demanda Hermione qui commençait à s'impatienter.

\- Je me pose une question… siffla Fingal en s'approchant d'elle. Comment est-ce que t'as pu fréquenter l'Empereur ?

\- Je n'ai pas fréquenté l'Empereur mais Severus, nuance, corrigea-t-elle avant de se retourner.

\- C'est le même homme, Hermione, personne ne fait la différence mis à part toi.

\- Tu ne connais pas celui que je connais, répliqua-t-elle en serrant le pommeau de son épée.

\- A ta place, je serais en colère… Très en colère…

La sorcière dégaina et se tourna subitement pour fondre sur Fingal qui se recula juste à temps. Sous les regards hagards de Drago et Blaise, les deux s'affrontèrent avec prouesse en alternant attaques et parades sans jamais se quitter des yeux.

Ils retinrent leur souffle lorsque leurs amis se firent face, séparés l'un de l'autre par leur épée appuyée l'une contre l'autre.

\- Tu te bats remarquablement bien, lança Fingal à Hermione dans un murmure.

\- J'ai eu un bon professeur, se justifia-t-elle en abaissant son arme en même temps que lui.

\- Qui t'a appris à te battre comme ça à l'épée ? l'interrogea Drago avec stupéfaction.

\- Severus, répondit l'Eiplek à sa place. Elle se bat exactement comme l'Empereur.

Leurs épées rangées dans leur fourreau, les jeunes gens se rassemblèrent autour de la pile que formaient leurs sacs.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? souffla Blaise.

\- On ne peut pas apporter le sablier à la reine Niswen, intervint Drago.

\- Elle voulait qu'on les retrouve tous. Donc on devrait se mettre à la recherche des quatre autres, proposa Hermione.

\- Et les remettre ensuite à qui ? soupira Drago.

\- Au réseau d'opposants, peut-être ? suggéra Blaise avec espoir.

La jeune femme sortit le carnet de voyage de sa veste et en tira la carte qu'elle donna à ses amis qui la déplièrent et l'étalèrent sur le sol.

\- On est ici, leur montra l'Eiplek. Au Sud-ouest, c'est Oniratlan et on sait que le royaume est occupé par l'Empire. En prenant la direction du Sud-est, on se rendra à Edriehan.

\- De là, on rejoindra ensuite Terrajan pour contacter le siège du réseau, décida Hermione, que ses amis approuvèrent sans discuter.

\- Il va nous falloir plusieurs jours de marche pour relier Edriehan, prévint Fingal. On devrait partir maintenant.

Ils ramassèrent leur sac, qu'ils enfilèrent, et se mirent en route, marchant les uns près des autres en se chahutant avant de faire une pause, le temps de manger un morceau.

\- Tu sais, quand on était dans le puits… commença Blaise, gêné, en se tournant vers Hermione. Enfin, tu vois… bégaya-t-il quand elle le regarda. J'aurais pas dû traiter le professeur Snape de barge.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, répondit-elle en lui souriant. Je ne t'en veux pas.

\- Eh ! Derrière ! Dépêchez-vous un peu, leur cria Drago qui marchait énergiquement devant avec Fingal, en remarquant qu'ils trainaient le pas.

Après plusieurs heures à longer la rivière Belanos, ils arrivèrent à Daleld, un village construit au bord de celle-ci. Et dans lequel ils décidèrent de passer la nuit, bravant la méfiance des locaux qui les scrutaient des pieds à la tête d'un regard insistant. Epuisés, ils s'endormirent rapidement dans la chambre louée à la seule auberge qui s'y trouvait, Fingal ayant eut la bonne idée de faire apparaître de l'argent par magie à l'aide d'un sort que les deux autres hommes voulurent apprendre et qu'il promit de leur enseigner.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla momentanément dans le lit qu'il partageait avec Blaise, l'Eiplek remarqua qu'Hermione et Drago dormaient blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le leur. Fatigué, il se rendormit en devinant plus qu'une amitié entre eux.

Le quatuor reprit son périple dès les premières lueurs de l'aube et marcha jusqu'au marais de l'Erdyh qu'il gagna en fin de matinée.

\- Il vaudrait mieux qu'on le contourne, avertit Fingal en frémissant d'inquiétude à sa vue.

\- Pourquoi ? s'exclamèrent Blaise et Drago.

\- A cause de l'Erdyh, un serpent à sept têtes qui vit dans le marais, dit Hermione en leur montrant un dessin de la créature dans le carnet de voyage qu'elle consultait.

\- Comment est-ce qu'on la tue ? l'interrogea Drago.

\- En décapitant chacune de ses têtes, répondit l'Eiplek. Et vu votre niveau à l'épée, c'est pas gagné, pour ne pas dire impossible.

\- On ne peut pas traverser le marais sans le rencontrer sur notre route ? fit Blaise.

\- De toute façon, on n'a pas vraiment le choix, trancha Hermione en s'y dirigeant d'un pas décidé.

Blaise, qui avait pris l'habitude d'être chargé de carte comme Drago l'était de boussole, la consulta rapidement en cherchant une possible autre direction à prendre.

\- Et en passant par là ? proposa-t-il à Fingal en lui indiquant un chemin.

\- Il nous faudrait deux jours de marche supplémentaires, lui assura l'adolescent qui se résigna à suivre la sorcière que Drago avait déjà rejointe.

Tandis qu'ils progressaient dans le marais à l'odeur épouvantable et presque insoutenable de chair humaine en putréfaction en regardant où ils mettaient les pieds pour éviter de marcher sur les restes de cadavres, ils entendirent un râle qui les fit former un cercle en se tournant le dos les uns aux autre pour couvrir du regard l'ensemble des alentours.

\- C'est l'Erdyh ! s'affola Blaise lorsqu'une ombre apparut dans le brouillard. C'est l'Erdyh !

\- Courez ! s'écria Fingal dès qu'il la vit à son tour.

\- On peut l'affronter, affirma Drago que l'Eiplek agrippa par le col pour le forcer à prendre la fuite avec lui.

\- On n'est pas de taille à l'affronter, le contredit l'adolescent en courant à ses côtés.

Comme le serpent gagnait de plus en plus de terrain, il décida de prendre sa forme de cheval et fit signe de grimper sur son dos au jeune homme qui le fit aussitôt, avant de remonter au niveau de Blaise et Hermione qui montèrent à leur tour.

L'Eiplek galopa aussi vite qu'il le put mais ce n'était encore pas assez puisque le reptile se rapprochait d'eux en rampant à une vitesse progressive qui ne cessait de grandir.

Lorsqu'il vit qu'au loin le brouillard se dissipait, Fingal parvint dans une dernière accélération à les sortir du marais et continua de courir pour les en éloigner. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne manque de force et ne retrouve sa forme humaine sans prévenir, pliant sous le poids de ses amis qui tombèrent alors au sol avec lui.

\- Fin', ça va ? demandèrent-ils en s'activant autour de lui pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Ca va aller. Mais je me suis blessé à la cheville.

Drago et Blaise lui prirent chacun un bras qu'ils passèrent autour de leur cou pour l'aider à marcher tandis qu'Hermione se saisissait de son sac.

\- Tu ne connais pas de sort de guérison ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Les Eipleks ne peuvent se jeter aucun sort sur eux-mêmes.

\- Il faut que tu nous apprennes à pratiquer la magie d'ici, lui fit remarquer Blaise.

\- Je vais commencer à vous apprendre ce que je sais dès notre prochaine halte.

\- Et à nous battre à l'épée aussi, intervint Drago, débordant d'énergie.

\- Je ne le pourrais pas tant que ma blessure ne sera pas guérie. C'est toi qui dois te charger de leur apprendre ça, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Hermione qui acquiesça.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit et dressèrent un camp au sommet de l'une des collines qu'ils avaient encore à traverser pour rejoindre la frontière d'avec Edriehan.

\- Seuls les sorciers peuvent à peu près tout faire en se servant de la magie, expliqua Fingal à ses amis. Ceux qui ne le sont pas peuvent tout de même s'en servir, mais moins efficacement. Le premier sort que je vais vous apprendre, c'est celui que vous vouliez connaître : comment faire apparaître de l'argent. Mais n'espérez pas pouvoir vous enrichir, ça ne fonctionnera pas parce que vous ne pourrez pas obtenir plus que ce dont vous avez besoin et si vous ne l'utilisez pas presque immédiatement, il disparaît. Bon, maintenant, tendez votre main ouverte devant vous et visualisez-y de la monnaie en prononçant le mot « pecunia ».

Les incantations fusèrent à côté de lui à peine eut-il terminé son explication. Comme à leur habitude, Blaise se montra aussi concentré que Drago agité, le premier prenant silencieusement son temps entre chaque tentative tandis que le second les faisait à la chaine en pestant de plus en plus fort que jamais il n'aurait imaginé devoir utiliser la magie pour avoir de l'argent.

L'Eiplek se leva en essayant de ne pas prendre appui sur sa cheville blessée et boita jusqu'à Hermione qui se tenait debout un peu plus loin, en retrait, à fixer l'horizon.

\- J'ai vu Severus quand on était dans le puits, lui confia-t-elle. C'était une hallucination due au manque d'oxygène, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

\- Ou l'expression de ta confiance en lui, proposa-t-il en se plaçant à côté d'elle.

Ils échangèrent un long regard grave et retournèrent après cela auprès des deux autres, toujours occupés à faire apparaître de l'argent dans leur main.

Lorsque quelques pièces de monnaie apparurent dans celle de Drago, Blaise fulmina de jalousie et afficha un air clairement satisfait en les voyant disparaître en même temps que son ami déçu.

\- Je vous avais prévenu, rappela l'Eiplek dans un sourire.

Comme il leur restait de la nourriture dans leur sac, ils mangèrent et s'endormirent sans peiner à trouver le sommeil. Le lendemain, des claquements d'épées réveillèrent Blaise qui vit Drago et Hermione s'affronter en duel sous les applaudissements de Fingal.

\- Enfin réveillé ! lui lança le premier en rangeant son arme dans son fourreau.

\- On va pouvoir reprendre la route, ajouta la seconde imitant son ami.

De nouveau, ils reprirent leur marche, traversant les collines verdoyantes jusqu'à la frontière entre Abayan et Edriehan. Ils s'arrêtèrent vers midi à Onaul, le premier village qu'ils trouvèrent sur leur chemin et dans lequel les habitants ne leur prêtèrent aucune attention, contrairement à Daleld.

\- C'est ma tournée, s'écria Blaise en parvenant à faire apparaître de l'argent devant la taverne dans laquelle il se précipita pour payer avant que sa monnaie ne disparaisse.

Ses amis le rejoignirent puis allèrent s'asseoir à une table en attendant qu'il leur rapporte leurs verres. Tous rirent ensuite en le voyant se contorsionner pour les leur apporter.

\- Alors, où pourrait se trouver l'objet que nous cherchons ? pensa tout haut Hermione lorsqu'elle déploya la carte du carnet de voyage devant eux.

\- Le premier était dans le tombeau du roi Abayan, il faudrait trouver la sépulture d'Edriehan, peut-être que le second y sera, supposa Blaise en distribuant les boissons.

\- Parlons moins fort, le reprit Drago, qui ne cessait de jeter des regards par-dessus son épaule.

Alors qu'ils parlaient à voix basse, avancés sur leur chaise pour se rapprocher les uns des autres, ils sursautèrent en voyant un couteau s'abattre sur la carte.

\- C'est dans les plaines rocheuses que le roi Edriehan a été tué, lâcha Hermione après avoir remarqué que la lame était plantée à son emplacement.

* * *

Note de Sevy4eveR : C'est déjà fini ? ^^

C'était encore un très bon chapitre, d'ailleurs, c'est marrant, plus tes chapitres sont longs et plus ils me paraissent courts… c'est certainement parce que c'est un vrai plaisir de les lire…

Pour revenir à ce chapitre, je dois dire que j'aime bien l'ambiance qui règne dans leur petit groupe…leurs disputes et chamailleries mettent un peu sel dans cette quête si périlleuse… une tite touche de légèreté, c'est toujours agréable ^^

*** Sevy4eveR Touch ***

\- Mais on ne peut pas partir sans essayer de les aider ! s'opposa Drago qui voulut descendre de l'animal sans y parvenir, comme empêché par une force invisible. (Tiens ! Ça nous fait un point commun : c'est la même force invisible que celle qui m'empêche de sortir ma boutiquepréférée de BD XD)

\- Si bien qu'ils ne le mirent jamais en difficulté malgré toutes leurs tentatives.(Ahaa… c'est moins facile sans baguette, hein ^^)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap6.**

Le propriétaire de l'arme, un homme ayant de peu dépassé la vingtaine, esquissa un léger sourire en la récupérant. Il portait une cotte de maille argentée par-dessus une longue chemise blanche. A la ceinture de son pantalon marron, il avait une épée dans un fourreau.

L'inconnu se pencha et rangea son couteau dans l'une de ses bottes puis passa ses mains, toutes les deux couvertes d'un gantelet, dans ses cheveux châtains foncés.

\- Après sa mort, on a précipité le corps du roi Edriehan dans le volcan qui se trouve dans les plaines rocheuses, dit-il.

\- Vous avez écouté notre conversation, si je comprends bien, lâcha Hermione avec un demi-sourire.

\- Vous comprenez bien, n'hésita-t-il pas à confirmer sans détours.

\- Faut pas vous gêner surtout ! s'écria Drago en se levant d'un bond.

\- Pour qui est-ce que vous vous prenez ? renchérit Blaise, qui se leva à son tour.

\- Excusez-les Majesté, ils ne savent pas à qui ils s'adressent, intervint Fingal.

Ne paraissant pas offusqué par l'attitude des deux sorciers, le concerné, fronçant les sourcils, se tourna lentement vers leur amie.

\- Et vous, mademoiselle ? Savez-vous à qui vous vous adressez ?

\- A sa Majesté le prince Trynn d'Edriehan, je dirais.

\- Peut-on faire quelque chose pour vous, Majesté ? l'interrogea l'Eiplek.

\- C'est moi qui peux faire quelque chose pour vous. Je pars dans la même direction que vous, une épée supplémentaire aux vôtres ne sera pas de trop.

\- Bien, accepta Hermione après avoir consulté ses amis du regard. Voici Fingal, Drago, Blaise, et moi, c'est Hermione, lui annonça-t-elle en rangeant le carnet de voyage.

Le groupe de jeune gens sortit de la taverne et traversa la ville qu'il quitta pour se diriger vers les plaines rocheuses s'étendant sur la zone Nord-ouest d'Edriehan et qui séparaient le royaume de celui de Terrajan.

Blaise et Drago marchèrent devant, guidant les autres à l'aide de la carte et de la boussole tandis que le prince avançait entre eux deux, Hermione et Fingal marchant derrière.

\- Où vous rendez-vous, Majesté ? lança Blaise.

\- A Terrajan pour rejoindre Oniratlan.

\- Qu'avez-vous à y faire ? continua Drago.

\- Chercher la femme que j'aime, répondit le prince avant d'adresser un regard interrogateur aux jeunes hommes qui se retournèrent vers Hermione.

\- On cherche l'homme qu'elle aime, expliqua l'Eiplek en voyant qu'elle ne dirait rien.

\- Aimait, corrigea-t-elle, surprenant ainsi ses amis. Qu'elle aimait…

Le prince ralentit son allure pour marcher aux côtés de la jeune femme et Fingal prit sa place plus en avant.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? la questionna-t-il avec un intérêt sincère.

\- Il est mort, en quelque sorte, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Trynn se figea brusquement en lui attrapant la main, qu'il serra dans les siennes.

\- Si jamais ma Kidda venait à mourir, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais.

\- La princesse d'Oniratlan ?

\- Oui, c'est-elle. Je ne sais pas si elle est encore vivante.

Lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que le reste du groupe s'éloignait de plus en plus sans remarquer

qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés, ils se précipitèrent aussitôt à sa suite.

En milieu d'après-midi, ils atteignirent enfin les plaines rocheuses, une succession de vastes régions plates recouvertes de roches, sans arbre ni verdure.

Blaise et Drago s'approchèrent d'Hermione, qui consultait le carnet de voyage, pour savoir à quoi s'attendre en lisant par-dessus son épaule.

\- On risque de rencontrer des Enogrogs, les avertit-elle en leur montrant du doigt une illustration qui représentait une jeune femme ailée avec des serpents à la place des cheveux.

\- Il faut éviter de les regarder… commença Blaise.

\- Et leur crever les yeux, poursuivit Drago.

Fingal et Trynn s'étaient déjà engagés dans les plaines lorsque la sorcière referma et rangea le carnet. Le trio les suivit et marchèrent à vive allure pour arriver à leur hauteur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si on les regarde ? s'inquiéta Blaise.

\- Ca, lâcha Fingal en lui montrant l'une des nombreuses statues qui les entouraient.

Le sorcier laissa échapper un cri de stupeur en se rendant compte, quand il s'en s'approcha, qu'il s'agissait d'un homme pétrifié.

\- Le volcan se trouve au Sud-ouest des plaines, indiqua le prince.

Et tous en prirent la direction, l'épée à la main et les doigts serrés sur le pommeau. A la tombée de la nuit, ils aperçurent enfin droit devant eux le cratère tout en pierre.

\- Que voulez-vous y faire, au fait ? demanda Trynn à ses compagnons.

\- On est en mission pour la reine Niswen, déclara Drago avec fierté.

\- Attendez une minute ! Vous êtes les élus qu'elle attendait ?

\- Il semblerait, confirma Hermione en hochant la tête.

\- Eux le sont, moi je les accompagne seulement, précisa l'Eiplek.

\- Nous sommes des étudiants en archéologie qui viennent de terminer leur première année à l'université française de magie, et qui se sont retrouvés ici avant de savoir s'ils étaient admis en seconde, rectifia Blaise avec humeur.

\- On s'habitue à ne pas toujours les comprendre, fit Fingal en s'adressant à Trynn qui les regardait les uns après les autres d'un air interrogateur.

Le groupe se lança ensuite dans l'ascension du volcan et y grimpa pendant deux heures avant de dresser un camp à son sommet.

\- Le fondateur d'Edriehan était lié au feu, se rappela Hermione en s'avançant pour regarder la réserve de lave incandescente en contrebas.

\- Tu veux qu'on descende, c'est ça ? soupira Blaise.

\- C'est quand tu veux ! assura Drago en trépignant.

Le prince et l'Eiplek restèrent en haut du volcan pour faire le guet à tour de rôle tandis que le trio s'engageait dans une longue descente rendue difficile à cause des pierres qui roulaient sous leur pied.

Lorsqu'il le remarqua à quelques mètres d'eux, Blaise pointa du doigt un tunnel creusé par la lave pour le montrer à ses amis qui l'y suivirent alors qu'il s'y dirigeait.

Les jeunes gens, torche en main, marchèrent à l'intérieur et durent bientôt se pencher de plus en plus à cause de l'étroitesse des lieux.

Comme le plafond était de moins en moins haut, ils continuèrent leur progression à quatre pattes puis à plat-ventre, se servant de leurs coudes et genoux pour avancer jusqu'à aboutir dans une sorte de chambre funéraire, après avoir emprunté une rampe d'accès dans laquelle ils purent marcher de nouveau debout.

Ils éteignirent leur torche puisque la salle était illuminée par des flambeaux enflammés fixés sur les parois et remarquèrent qu'il n'y avait pas de tombeau mais une statue du roi.

Blaise frémit à l'idée qu'il puisse avoir été pétrifié, l'expression de son visage semblant trop réelle pour avoir été simplement sculptée et se mit ensuite à la recherche du sablier en s'apercevant que ses amis le cherchaient déjà.

\- Je l'ai trouvé ! s'exclama-t-il finalement en même temps que Drago.

\- Moi aussi, ajouta Hermione après cela.

Ils se tournèrent les uns vers les autres pour se consulter du regard.

\- Il y a donc trois sabliers, résuma Blaise sur un ton pensif.

\- Si on ne prend pas le bon… marmonna Drago qui s'interrompit en craignant le pire.

\- Hermi, reprit Blaise. Tu ne te souviens pas d'un détail qui pourrait nous aider à choisir ?

\- Laissez-moi réfléchir… répondit la sorcière en appuyant ses mains contre sa tête. Je sais que le roi Edriehan allumait une flammèche quand il ne savait pas quelle direction prendre et il choisissait celle qu'elle indiquait.

Les jeunes gens levèrent alors simultanément la tête vers les flambeaux pour regarder leur flamme et remarquer qu'elles se penchaient toutes du même côté : celui de Drago, qui prit donc le sablier à la vapeur rouge qu'il avait trouvé d'une main hésitante.

\- Il ne se passe rien… souffla-t-il dans un murmure comme pour ne rien provoquer.

\- On repart, décida Hermione qui retournait déjà sur leurs pas et que ses amis suivirent.

Alors qu'ils sortaient du tunnel, ils entendirent un bourdonnement et sentirent soudain le sol trembler sous leurs pieds. Ils eurent de plus en plus chaud et virent à quelques mètres seulement au-dessous d'eux la lave jusque là immobile former des vagues mouvementées.

\- C'est moi où le volcan est en train de rentrer en éruption ? demanda Drago.

Hermione et Blaise coururent vers lui et l'agrippèrent en arrière juste à temps pour le tirer du trajet d'une projection de lave qui jaillit soudainement avec force.

Le trio remonta le versant du cratère en courant aussi vite que possible pour ne pas se faire rattraper par le magma dont le niveau ne cessait de monter.

\- Ne les regardez pas ! leur cria le prince lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin le camp et virent leurs amis se battre contre deux Enogrogs.

Drago dégaina son épée et se précipita vers les créatures, suivi de près par Hermione tandis que Blaise, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche bée les regarda faire, tétanisé.

\- Le volcan est en train d'entrer en éruption, rappela-t-il presque distraitement.

\- _Ignis_, susurra Fingal, tendant son main vers le cratère et attirant vers lui de la lave qui lévita jusqu'à lui pour se diriger en direction du visage de l'une des Enogrogs lorsqu'il la désigna.

Aussitôt, Trynn l'imita et fit de même avec la seconde créature qui porta ses mains à ses yeux brulés avant de se désagréger, comme venait de le faire la première. Le prince et l'Eiplek se frappèrent alors la main pour se féliciter l'un l'autre.

\- Les gars, il faut partir d'ici tout de suite, leur fit remarquer Hermione.

Tous prirent leur sac en entendant un grondement, virent un nuage de fumée s'échapper du cratère et durent courir pour redescendre le flanc du volcan avant que les coulées de la lave ne commencent à s'y écouler.

Cette descente précipitée fut particulièrement pénible pour Fingal qui peinait à courir à cause de sa cheville pas encore totalement guérie et qui le fit manquer de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Lorsqu'il chuta finalement à mi-chemin, son pied blessé se bloqua entre deux rochers, l'empêchant de se relever tandis que la lave s'écoulait dans sa direction.

Alors que ses amis couraient devant lui, ils s'aperçurent qu'il était tombé en se retournant tout en continuant leur course.

\- Il faut retourner l'aider ! s'écria Drago en s'immobilisant.

\- Continuez de courir ! répondit Hermione, qui fit demi-tour pour rejoindre l'Eiplek.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? demanda Trynn en se figeant.

\- Elle sait ce qu'elle fait, courez ! rétorqua Blaise, faisant signe de le faire.

Tandis que les jeunes hommes reprenaient de nouveau leur descente en courant, leur amie rejoignit Fingal qui le lui reprocha du regard.

\- Redescends ! Tu vas mourir si tu restes là !

\- Je m'en fiche, assura-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens avant de tenter de déplacer les rochers pour débloquer le pied.

\- C'est bon, annonça-t-il lorsqu'il parvint à le libérer.

Parvenus en bas du volcan, chacun des membres restant du groupe mit une main en visière contre son front pour tenter de les voir.

\- Ils viennent vers nous ! s'exclama Drago en les voyant arriver vers eux.

\- La lave se rapproche d'eux, fit remarquer Trynn dans un soupir.

\- Ils vont y arriver, intervint Blaise, sûr de lui.

Après avoir franchi les trois quart de la distance qu'ils devaient parcourir pour rejoindre leurs amis, la coulée qui les suivait n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'eux.

\- _Glacio _! s'écria Hermione qui se retourna et posa une main au sol.

Devant les regards stupéfaits de ses amis, de la glace se matérialisa aussitôt sous ses doigts et s'étendit sur une surface croissante jusqu'à s'approcher de la lave, qu'elle gela en la recouvrant.

Comme la jeune femme perdit à moitié connaissance en croyant une nouvelle fois voir Severus en train de la regarder, l'Eiplek la souleva et la porta dans ses bras frêles avant que Drago, lorsqu'il les eut rejoints, ne la prenne dans les siens.

La glace ayant retardé l'écoulement de la lave, ils redescendirent en marchant et retrouvèrent Blaise et le prince. Tous se remirent alors en chemin pour Terrajan, Drago déposant Hermione à terre comme elle le lui demanda.

\- J'ai eu un bon professeur pour ça aussi, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix cassée en devançant les interrogations des jeunes hommes.

\- Le même, je suppose, lança Fingal qui sourit lorsqu'elle acquiesça.

\- On dirait que mon parrain t'a préparée à venir ici, fit remarquer Drago.

\- Il savait qu'elle y viendrait, renchérit Blaise.

Le groupe marcha durant le restant de la nuit et quitta les plaines rocheuses au petit-matin pour s'arrêter dormir une heure de l'autre côté de la frontière enfin franchie.

\- Tu veux que je t'arrange ça ? proposa Trynn à Fingal en le voyant masser sa cheville.

\- Je veux bien, Majesté.

\- _Guarir_, susurra le prince, une main posée sur la cheville de l'Eiplek.

\- Je vous remercie.

\- Cessez vos « Majesté » et vos vouvoiements, je vous l'ordonne à tous, exigea-t-il en regardant un à un ses compagnons qui acquiescèrent chacun leur tour.

Dans la journée suivante, le groupe gagna la ville de Kirelith, à Terrajan, et décida de s'y arrêter pour prendre un véritable repas que le prince insista pour payer. Ils entrèrent donc dans une auberge et s'installèrent à une table.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé tout à l'heure ? demanda Drago à Hermione.

\- Quand on utilise la magie, on puise dans sa force vitale, expliqua Fingal à la place de la concernée. Plus le sort est puissant, plus il affaiblit celui qui le lance.

\- Tu penses au professeur Snape, chuchota Blaise à l'oreille de la sorcière, en lui donnant un coup de coude pour la faire réagir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? marmonna-t-elle.

\- Tu as ce regard lointain que tu as toujours quand tu penses à lui, intervint Drago, qui les avait entendu.

Hermione laissa échapper un rire sans joie et termina son verre avant de sortir de l'auberge, presque aussitôt suivie de Fingal.

\- J'ai vu que tu le pensais, lâcha-t-il alors qu'elle marchait en regardant les pavés. Quand tu as dit que tu t'en fichais de mourir, précisa-t-il lorsqu'elle s'immobilisa.

\- J'ai dit ça comme ça, se défendit-elle avant de se retourner vers lui.

\- Je n'en crois pas un mot, affirma-t-il sèchement.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous allez ! s'exclama derrière eux une femme qui heurta Blaise en entrant dans l'auberge au moment où il en sortait.

Le sorcier bafouilla des excuses avant de rester sans voix en la reconnaissant.

\- Tu es vivante ! finit-il par crier.

* * *

Note de Sevy4eveR : Eh ben ! Quelle aventure! Ce chapitre m'a scotchée à mon écran du début à la fin ! Pfiou… Heureusement, tout le monde s'en sort bien, hein ^^

Eh soudain, alors que je nageais en plein bonheur, que vois-je… ? Un vilain, vilain, VILAIN cliff ! Argh… quelle cruauté ! XD

Et sinon, eh bien, je sortirai mon habituel laïus (et oui, quand on sait à quel auteur de talent on a à faire, on a pas d'autre choix que de se répéter, hein… ^^) : Super boulot ! Super fic ! J'ai adoré ce chapitre, comme toujours !

*** Sevy4eveR Touch ***

\- On cherche l'homme qu'elle aime, expliqua l'Eiplek en voyant qu'elle ne dirait rien. (Ohooo, ça pour une coïncidence… XD)

Le sorcier laissa échapper un cri de stupeur en se rendant compte, quand il s'en s'approcha, qu'il s'agissait d'un homme pétrifié. (Des fois, j'aimerais avoir ce pouvoir-là …. *pense surtout à son boss quand elle dit ça* XD)

Alors qu'ils sortaient du tunnel, ils entendirent un bourdonnement et sentirent soudain le sol trembler sous leurs pieds. (Aïe… ça sent le roussi ^^)

\- Tu es vivante ! finit-il par crier. (NOOON ! Pas de cliffeuuuh ! Grrr)


	7. Chapter 7

RAR : c'est peu de le dire, Zeugma et c'est pas terminé ^^

* * *

**Chap7.**

Blaise ne parvenait pas à en croire ses yeux, mais c'était bien elle qu'il serrait dans ses bras et qu'il relâcha en s'apercevant de son expansivité soudaine.

\- Lirash, la salua Hermione en s'avançant vers elle en même temps que Fingal.

Lorsque Drago et Trynn, jusque là derrière Blaise qui les empêchait de passer, sortirent à leur tour de l'auberge, le prince déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'opposante.

\- Tu t'en es sortie, souffla-t-il, soulagé de la voir.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? s'étonna Drago en la saluant d'un geste de la tête.

\- Trynn fait partie des nôtres, expliqua-t-elle à voix basse.

La jeune femme prit la main de Blaise qui la serra dans la sienne en ne parvenant pas à détacher son regard de son visage, que cachaient quelques mèches de cheveux brunes qu'il écarta d'un geste hésitant sans qu'elle ne cherche à l'en empêcher.

\- Suivez-moi, je vous conduis auprès d'Edigom, fit-elle.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Hermione en regardant successivement Lirash et Trynn.

\- Notre chef, lui apprit le prince en parlant à son tour à voix basse.

Les jeunes gens traversèrent donc la ville et allèrent au cimetière à l'entrée duquel un portier, qui se tenait debout devant le grillage en fer forgé y donnant accès, les interpella.

\- A quelle heure les morts peuvent-ils recevoir des visites ?

\- Après la dernière il est trop tard, répondit alors Lirash.

\- Ils sont avec nous, Abokon, ajouta Trynn lorsque l'homme dévisagea le reste du groupe.

\- Première à droite et deuxième caveau sur la gauche, indiqua le portier en s'écartant pour les laisser passer avant de les regarder s'éloigner au milieu des tombes.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la sépulture, Lirash lâcha la main de Blaise pour dévoiler un passage dérobé en retirant l'une des six dalles qui couvraient le sol, révélant ainsi un souterrain dans lequel ils s'engagèrent les uns après les autres. Et elle en dernier, qui en referma l'accès derrière elle.

\- Et la reine Niswen ? demanda Trynn en marchant devant avec l'opposante.

\- Elle a été tuée pendant l'attaque, l'informa Lirash, qui posa alors sa main sur son bras. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que Kidda ait été exécutée.

\- L'Empereur n'est pas homme à s'embarrasser en gardant les dirigeants de royaume en vie. Ils lui sont bien plus utiles morts que vivants, lui rappela-t-il, maussade.

Le groupa pénétra dans une grande salle remplie d'armes où s'activaient des hommes et femmes aux vêtements partiellement couverts d'éléments d'armures, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux n'en porte d'entière.

\- Bonjour ! Lança un homme d'apparemment une quarantaine d'années.

Lirash et Trynn s'approchèrent de lui et durent se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour parvenir à lui donner une accolade malgré sa grande taille.

Il portait un tee-shirt marron qui laissait voir ses bras recouverts de poils d'une couleur approchante et tellement abondants qu'un pelage couvrait entièrement sa peau. Son visage était cependant imberbe mis à part un bouc qu'il caressait d'un air pensif.

\- Je suis un Uorag-pouol, expliqua-t-il devant les regards interrogateurs du reste du groupe. Je m'appelle Edigom, et vous devez être les élus dont j'ai tant entendu parler.

\- C'est nous, confirma fièrement Drago en s'étonnant de voir Blaise acquiescer.

\- Eux seulement, moi je les accompagne, c'est tout, s'empressa d'intervenir Fingal.

\- Vous devriez vous reposer, dit le chef des résistants. Tous, précisa-t-il en regardant Lirash et Trynn avec insistance. L'Empereur sera en ville demain, la journée sera longue.

Sans protester, tous installèrent leur duvet dans un coin de la salle et utilisèrent leur sac comme oreiller comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude commune.

Hermione et Lirash se levèrent en premier le lendemain alors qu'Edigom était déjà debout depuis plusieurs heures. Il les invita à la table à laquelle il était assis, qui se trouvait au milieu de la salle et autour de laquelle les autres opposants dormaient encore sur le sol.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Oui, mentirent les jeunes femmes en échangeant un sourire fatigué.

\- Quelle est la raison de la visite de l'Empereur ? l'interrogea Hermione.

\- Il cherche à rassembler les sabliers des fondateurs d'Ethaykon mais ça vous le savez déjà. Ce que vous ignorez peut-être, c'est qu'il a celui du roi Galiragan en sa possession. S'il vient en ville, c'est pour trouver celui de Terrajan. Vous devez le trouver avant lui et nous ferons tout ce que nous pourrons pour vous le permettre.

\- Où en êtes-vous dans vos recherches, au fait ? intervint Lirash.

\- On a celui d'Abayan et celui d'Edriehan, lança la voix ensommeillée de Drago tandis que Blaise les tirait de leur sac pour les leur montrer avant de les y ranger à nouveau.

\- Formidable ! s'exclama le chef des opposants en agitant les bras.

Les jeunes hommes se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la table à laquelle ils s'assirent à leur tour. Drago prit place à côté d'Hermione et Blaise de Lirash, toutes les deux faces à Edigom.

\- On devait rapporter les sabliers à la reine Niswen mais maintenant qu'elle est morte à qui devons-nous les remettre ? demanda le premier.

\- On pensait les amener à votre réseau, ajouta le second.

\- Vous devez bien tous les rassembler, mais quand ce sera fait : détruisez-les, répondit Edigom d'un ton autoritaire. Chacun des sabliers pris séparément renferme déjà une grande puissance. Réunis, ils rendent invincible. Un tel pouvoir ne doit être remis entre aucune main, pas plus les nôtres que celles de l'Empereur.

Tandis qu'il parlait, les opposants se réveillaient un à un et s'attablaient avec eux.

\- Je ne vais pas rester longtemps à Terrajan, annonça Trynn en s'asseyant. Je pars pour Oniratlan dès cet après-midi.

\- J'ai appris par un de nos contacts que des hommes de l'Empereur y avait été envoyés pour y commencer les recherches du sablier du roi Oniratlan, en attendant qu'il les rejoigne, révéla le chef des opposants.

\- On va se séparer pour couvrir les deux royaumes, décida Hermione en se tournant vers ses amis. Certains d'entre nous doivent rester à Terrajan et d'autres se rendre à Oniratlan. On se retrouvera pour aller récupérer le dernier sablier à Galiragan.

\- J'accompagne Trynn, annonça Lirash. Je vais t'aider à sauver Kidda.

\- Je vais avec eux, se pressa d'ajouter Blaise, décidé à ne plus être séparé de l'opposante.

\- Je reste ici avec toi, dit Drago en s'adressant à Hermione, dont il prit la main.

\- Et moi aussi, ajouta Fingal.

Tous terminèrent de prendre leur petit-déjeuner avant de se préparer à l'arrivée de l'Empereur. Les opposants enfilèrent sous leurs vêtements des protections en cuir plutôt qu'en armure et troquèrent leurs épées contre des dagues et coutelas qu'ils cachèrent dans leurs bottes ou accrochèrent à leur ceinture.

Avant de partir avec Trynn et Blaise, Lirash entraina Hermione à l'écart des autres.

\- Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir à propos de l'Empereur : il est... marié.

La sorcière ne laissa rien paraître de l'effet dévastateur que lui fit cette révélation et tenta dans un effort difficile de réprimer la douleur qu'elle lui causa, ce qui n'échappa pas à Fingal qui la regardait en biais.

\- Et tu me dis ça parce que… ?

\- Parce que la reine Niswen m'a dit pour lui et toi.

\- Il n'y a plus de lui et moi.

Lorsque le prince lui fit comprendre d'un signe qu'il était temps d'y aller, l'opposante tendit la main à Hermione qui la serra. Blaise, qui disait au revoir à Drago et Fingal, rejoignit ensuite son amie pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Sois prudente.

\- Toi aussi.

Alors que le premier trio nouvellement formé quittait le caveau, le second entreprit de se concerter avec les opposants à propos du déroulement de la journée.

\- Savez-vous où chercher le sablier de Terrajan ? demanda leur chef.

\- On a trouvé le premier dans un puits dans la jungle sans lumière, à l'endroit où le roi Abayan a été tué, expliqua Fingal.

\- Et le second dans les plaines rocheuses, à l'intérieur d'un volcan dans lequel le corps du roi Edriehan avait été précipité, poursuivit Drago.

Hermione alla prendre le carnet de voyage dans sa veste et commença à le feuilleter.

\- Son petit-ami a amassé tout un tas d'informations sur Atalone et les a consigné dans ce calepin, expliqua-t-elle aux opposants, curieux. Il y a une indication sur la ville dans laquelle on se trouve.

\- C'est ici que le roi Terrajan a été condamné à mort, l'informa Edigom. Et il semble que les sabliers se trouvent dans des endroits liés à la disparition de leur propriétaire.

\- Il faut fouiller Kirelith, en conclut Hermione.

\- L'Empereur pénétrera très bientôt dans la ville, qui va être bouclée par sa garde pour l'occasion, annonça le chef des opposants. Personne ne pourra plus ni y entrer ni en sortir et nos déplacements vont être limités par la présence de ses hommes. Vous devrez agir à son arrivée et profiter des mouvements de foule qu'elle va créer pour circuler plus librement, dit-il au trio. Nous nous y disperserons d'ailleurs pour pouvoir vous surveiller constamment et intervenir en cas de problème avec la garde impériale.

Tous quittèrent le caveau pour rejoindre le centre-ville de Kirelith dans lequel les opposants se mêlèrent comme convenu à la foule.

Des barrières magiques avaient été dressées des deux côtés de l'artère principale de la ville, maintenant les habitants qui se bousculaient sur les trottoirs et leur bloquant l'accès à la rue tandis que des hommes en armure complète patrouillaient parmi eux.

L'effervescence de la population était croissante et atteignit son paroxysme lorsque l'Empereur apparut tout au bout de la rue qu'il remontait à cheval, l'Impératrice chevauchant à ses côtés et quelques gardes impériaux marchant autour d'eux.

\- Edigom nous a conseillé d'intervenir pendant sa parade, rappela Fingal.

\- Terrajan était lié à l'air, marmonna Hermione. Il nous faut trouver un endroit surélevé.

\- Comme ces tours ? proposa Drago en en montrant deux, plus hautes que les autres mais culminaient chacune à la même hauteur.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione en les désignant à un opposant qu'elle arrêta lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle.

\- On les appelle les tours de la justice, parce que c'est là que se déroulent depuis toujours les procès et les exécutions, lui répondit-il avant de se remettre à marcher.

\- Prenez-celle à l'Ouest, je prends celle à l'Est, lança Hermione à Drago et Fingal.

Les jeunes gens s'orientèrent vers les tours d'un pas rapide plutôt qu'une course pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux, en slalomant au milieu de la foule qui scandait le nom de l'Empereur et dont les applaudissements redoublaient à chaque regard qu'il portait sur elle.

Ils remontèrent la rue dans la même direction que le cortège impérial jusqu'à parvenir à hauteur d'une tribune se trouvant devant le palais royal et sur laquelle se tenait le régent Silaf.

Drago, Fingal et Hermione se dirigèrent à l'arrière de l'édifice et se séparèrent pour se rendre dans les tours qui s'élevaient sur une place derrière celui-ci.

Les jeunes hommes se précipitèrent donc dans celle se trouvant sur la gauche tandis que leur amie allait dans celle sur la droite.

Une poignée d'opposants, qui les avait suivis, empêcha les hommes de l'Empereur, qui les avaient suivis également, d'entrer dans les tours en se battant avec eux tandis que le trio grimpait les interminables marches de l'escalier en colimaçon qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de chacune d'elles.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent au sommet, les trois allèrent se pencher entre les créneaux, Drago et Fingal de leur côté et Hermione du sien. A cause de la hauteur, ils ne le virent pas mais devinèrent que le cortège impérial avait rejoint la tribune.

\- Terrajan a lui-même choisi sa méthode d'exécution le jour de son jugement, lança une voix masculine derrière Hermione qui se retourna brusquement.

Un garçon d'environ seize ans se tenait debout, les bras croisés et une jambe replié contre le mur de la tour. Ses cheveux étaient châtains mais parsemés de mèches noires et ses yeux, d'onyx. Il était habillé d'un pantalon sombre et d'un sweat de la même teinte. Dans un fourreau accroché derrière son dos, il portait une imposante épée dont le pommeau était visible au-dessus de son épaule.

En remarquant l'armure royale déposée à ses pieds, la sorcière prit sa propre arme en main et la tendit dans sa direction, ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Ce n'est qu'une couverture, expliqua-t-il avec un air amusé. Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? Ah oui ! Terrajan a choisi de mourir en se jetant du haut de cette tour, reprit-il. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, j'en suis sûr, ajouta-t-il en s'approchant des créneaux, auxquels il s'accouda. C'est haut, mais comme le disait le roi…

\- « _Il ne peut pas vraiment mourir d'une chute, celui qui décide d'en faire une éternité _», poursuivit la jeune femme sur un ton récitatif.

N'ayant rien trouvé dans la tour qu'ils venaient de fouiller de fond en comble, Drago et Fingal attendaient Hermione au pied de la sienne lorsque la population commença à envahir petit à petit la place sur laquelle se trouvaient les deux imposantes constructions.

Les habitants encerclèrent la barrière magique qui y apparut et que traversa le couple Impérial, accompagné du régent Silaf.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent un moment à l'écart de l'attroupement avant de devoir s'en approcher pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des hommes de l'Empereur qui y patrouillaient.

Au sommet de la tour, Hermione sondait du regard celui qui l'incitait à se précipiter dans le vide.

\- Tu te fiches de mourir de toute façon, alors qu'attends tu pour sauter ? lui lança-t-il.

Ayant inexplicablement confiance en le garçon, elle monta entre deux créneaux tandis qu'en bas, ses amis la regardaient faire avec effarement. Comme le firent bientôt quelques habitants puis de nombreux autres, jusqu'à ce que tous les regards ne se dirigent finalement en direction de cette silhouette humaine qui se tenait debout au sommet de la tour.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?! s'exclama un opposant en s'adressant aux deux jeunes gens qui lui répondirent, d'un geste des épaules pour l'un et de la tête pour l'autre, qu'ils n'en avaient pas la moindre idée.

Hermione tendit les bras en croix et recula d'un pas pour se laisser tomber en arrière sous les yeux d'une foule saisie de stupeur.

Soudain, un aigle blanc de deux mètres de long sur un de large surgit de nulle part et la rattrapa dans sa chute sous les acclamations de la population qui s'élevèrent en contrebas alors qu'elle se crut retenue par les bras de Snape.

\- C'est un Ehplys sous sa forme animale, apprit Fingal à Drago.

En haut de la tour, l'inconnu, qui avait assisté à la scène sans manifester la moindre inquiétude ou surprise, alla enfiler son armure pour redescendre les escaliers avant de disparaître dans la foule.

L'aigle piqua vers le sol et se posa un instant devant l'Empereur, permettant ainsi à Hermione de plonger furtivement mais intensément son regard dans le sien. Tout comme elle, l'homme n'exprima aucune émotion durant cet échange.

A sa gauche, le régent Silaf, un farfadet de la taille de sa jambe sautillait sur place en pestant une flopée d'insultes tandis qu'à sa droite, l'Impératrice fulminait également, ses joues s'empourprèrent et une veine se gonfla sur son front.

En état de choc, Hermione chercha longuement Snape en cet homme qui n'en avait que l'apparence et qui ne semblait pas même la reconnaître. Elle ne l'y trouva pas.

\- Dra' ! Fin' ! s'écria-t-elle ensuite en leur faisant signe de la rejoindre.

Les concernés se frayèrent alors un chemin dans la foule et montèrent derrière elle sur le dos de l'Ehplys, qui prit assez de hauteur pour les mettre hors de portée de la garde impériale courant vers eux.

Lorsque la sorcière entoura de ses bras le cou de l'aigle, elle s'aperçut, en même temps que l'Empereur, qu'il y portait le sablier de Terrajan, rempli d'une vapeur blanche, et le récupéra sous ses yeux.

\- Tuez-les ! cria-t-il à ses hommes en explosant subitement de fureur.

Mais l'oiseau s'éleva dans les airs et disparut de leur champ de vision à tous sous les sourires à peine dissimulés des opposants se trouvant parmi la foule.

\- Sir, pourriez-vous nous emmener à Oniratlan s'il vous plait ? demanda Hermione à l'aigle qui acquiesça d'un lent hochement de tête. Je vous présente le souvenir du roi Terrajan, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers ses amis.

Durant plusieurs heures, l'animal vola à hauteur des nuages au-dessus du royaume, berçant les jeunes gens de ses mouvements d'ailes. Il survola la montagne pluvieuse jusqu'à finalement se poser au milieu d'une prairie dans laquelle les brins d'herbe avaient taille humaine.

\- Merci, Sir, le remercia le trio qui le vit disparaître comme il était apparu.

\- Tu me passes la carte ? demanda Drago à Hermione, qui la lui donna aussitôt. Alors, on doit être ici, dit-il en montrant du doigt une zone à ses amis. Le village le plus proche, c'est Cadoli.

Ils se mirent donc en chemin pour s'y rendre avant la tombée de la nuit et durent pour cela d'abord traverser la prairie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lança Hermione à l'Eiklep, qui marchait derrière elle et Drago.

\- Il y a que j'en ai assez que tu mettes ta vie en danger.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de sauter ? la questionna Drago en y repensant.

\- Un garçon était avec moi en haut de la tour et il m'a dit de le faire.

\- Et toi, tu l'as fait sans y réfléchir, s'emporta Fingal dont ce n'était pourtant pas l'habitude.

\- Je l'ai bien fait, mais j'y ai réfléchi avant.

Tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient de Cadoli, qu'ils rejoignirent dans la soirée, à quelques kilomètres de là, le second trio se dirigeait sans le savoir dans leur direction.

Trynn, Lirash ainsi que Blaise s'engagèrent en effet dans l'océan de sable au Sud duquel se trouvait le village lorsque Drago, Hermione et Fingal s'y arrêtèrent pour y passer la nuit.

\- C'est ici que le roi Oniratlan est venu mourir après avoir été mortellement blessé, apprit Lirash à Blaise, qui marchait en soutenant Trynn comme elle le faisait également.

\- Alors on devrait y trouver son sablier, lui assura-t-il, confiant.

\- Vous auriez dû me laisser me faire tuer, grogna le prince en tentant en vain de retirer le bandeau qui couvrait ses yeux, ses amis l'en empêchant en retenant ses mains.

\- Arrête de dire des sottises, Trynn ! le réprimanda sèchement l'opposante.

Les jeunes gens progressaient à travers l'étendue désertique dans laquelle le vent semblait animer le sable des dunes et leur donner le mouvement de vagues.

\- A quel élément était lié le roi Oniratlan ? demanda Blaise à Lirash.

\- A la terre. Il y a une oasis au sud de l'océan, peut-être que…

Le sorcier décida de s'y rendre et ils marchèrent péniblement, leurs pieds s'enfonçant plus ou moins profondément dans le sable sous leur poids.

\- Attention ! s'écria soudain Lirash en lâchant, en même temps que Blaise, le prince qui se laissa tomber lourdement.

* * *

Note de Sevy4eveR : Ah la la… Quel suspens ! Est-ce que Trynn est blessé ? Mort ? Pas Mort ? Ou est-ce qu'ils sont tombés sur un danger mortel, un piège, un autre créature zarb ? Grrrr… Etre cruelle envers les pauvres petits lecteurs que nous sommes va donc de pair avec le fait d'être un super auteur, c'est ça ? XD

Bon, ben, y a plus qu'à attendre désespérément que la suite arrive, hein ^^

Super boulot !

*** Sevy4eveR Touch ***

\- Blaise ne parvenait pas à en croire ses yeux, mais c'était bien elle qu'il serrait dans ses bras et qu'il relâcha en s'apercevant de son expansivité soudaine. (Oh bah, j'pense qu'on lui pardonnera ce soudain élan d'amouuuur ^^)

\- L'Empereur n'est pas homme à s'embarrasser en gardant les dirigeants de royaume en vie. Ils lui sont bien plus utiles morts que vivants, lui rappela-t-il, maussade. (Argh, ça m'énerve de savoir que c'est Sev qui est si cruel… )

\- Les jeunes hommes se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la table à laquelle ils s'assirent à leur tour. Drago prit place à côté d'Hermione et Blaise de Lirash (Ben tiens … tu m'étonnes XD), toutes les deux faces à Edigom.

\- Je reste ici avec toi, dit Drago en s'adressant à Hermione, dont il prit la main. (Heu… ce rapprochement n'est pas fait pour me plaire, hein ! XD)

\- Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir à propos de l'Empereur : il est... marié. (Argh, le coup de grâce…)

\- Une poignée d'opposants, qui les avait suivis, empêcha les hommes de l'Empereur, qui les avaient suivis également, d'entrer dans les tours en se battant avec eux tandis que le trio grimpait les interminables marches de l'escalier en colimaçon qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de chacune d'elles. (Un ascenseur magique eut été apprécié, j'pense ^^)

\- Tout comme elle, l'homme n'exprima aucune émotion durant cet échange. (Rah la la, j'suis frustrée, là ^^)

**\- **Elle ne l'y trouva pas. (Argh, là, j'suis doublement frustrée… ^^)

\- Un garçon était avec moi en haut de la tour et il m'a dit de le faire. (O_o Bon maintenant, dit comme ça … hum… XD)


	8. Chapter 8

RAR : voilà le suivant, Zeugma.

* * *

**Chap8.**

Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'oasis, un Noffirg, une créature aux pattes et au corps de lion ainsi que le buste et la tête d'un faucon, les aperçut et fondit sur eux en leur laissant à peine le temps de dégainer leur épée.

Les deux amis se précipitèrent dans sa direction en trainant leur arme dont la lame dessina une trainée dans le sable avant de la lever au-dessus de leur tête pour l'abattre sur lui. Mais il parvint à esquiver leur attaque et les propulsa au loin d'un coup de sa puissante patte.

\- Blaise! appela Lirash, qui peinait à se relever alors que la créature se dirigeait vers elle.

Le jeune homme accourut et transperça le Noffirg juste à temps pour l'empêcher de dévorer l'opposante qu'il était en train de renifler, ses larges crocs effleurant déjà son corps.

\- Ça va ? l'interrogea-t-il en l'aidant à se dégager de la créature qui l'écrasait.

\- Ça va, lui assura-t-elle avant de se jeter à son cou.

\- Il faut repartir, lâcha-t-il avant qu'ils n'aillent tous les deux chercher Trynn qu'ils soulevèrent et soutinrent de nouveau.

Le trio se dirigea après cela jusqu'à l'oasis dans laquelle ils dressèrent un camp pour s'y reposer quelques heures. Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent au bout de la première, Blaise et Lirash laissèrent dormir le prince et se mirent à la recherche du sablier.

Quand ils remarquèrent la présence de parcelles de terre stérile parsemant la verdure, ils les creusèrent à l'aide de leur épée.

\- Là ! s'exclama l'opposante, qui déterra l'objet sous les yeux de Blaise et le lui donna après avoir observé la vapeur verte qu'il contenait.

Comme Trynn s'était réveillé, ils reprirent leur route pour gagner Cadoli le lendemain, en fin de matinée, et y retrouver le second trio qui s'apprêtait justement à le quitter.

\- On a celui de Terrrajan ! lança Drago.

\- Et nous celui d'Oniratlan ! fit Blaise.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à Trynn ? demanda Hermione en s'approchant de lui.

\- Il s'est crevé les yeux après avoir vu le corps sans vie de Kidda, souffla Lirash.

Ils se rendirent dans une taverne dans laquelle ils s'attablèrent pour se raconter leurs aventures mutuelles tandis que sur le conseil de Fingal, Hermione alla s'asseoir à une autre table en compagnie du prince.

\- Trynn, dit-elle en prenant sa main, qu'elle serra dans les siennes. Je sais ce que tu ressens.

\- Comment est-ce que tu le pourrais ? Je ne le sais pas moi-même.

\- Tu es vivant à l'extérieur mais mort à l'intérieur. C'est comme si ton âme t'avait quitté en laissant ton corps derrière elle.

Le prince porta la main de la sorcière contre ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

\- Severus me manque tellement, avoua-t-elle en réprimant un sanglot.

\- Autant que Kidda me manque, confia-t-il alors d'une voix chevrotante.

Il se leva en même temps qu'elle, qui se précipita dans ses bras ouverts et qu'il serra contre lui tandis que des larmes coulaient sur leurs joues.

\- Ils partagent le même chagrin, rappela Fingal à ses amis qui les dévisageaient de leur table.

\- Hermi a vu le professeur Snape ? s'interrogea Blaise.

\- Elle a vu l'Empereur plutôt, le corrigea Drago.

Leurs deux amis se libèrent l'un l'autre de leur étreinte et les rejoignirent ensuite.

\- Quand est ce qu'on repart ? s'exclama Trynn.

\- Parce qu'il nous manque toujours le sablier de Galiragan, leur rappela Hermione.

\- Il va nous falloir un plan infaillible pour le récupérer, fit remarquer Lirash.

Sur une décision commune, le groupe quitta immédiatement Cadoli et choisit d'emprunter un itinéraire leur permettant de contourner les villes d'Oniratlan pour échapper aux hommes de l'Empereur. Ils décidèrent donc de longer le fleuve Ulieros.

Il leur fallut plusieurs jours de marche à travers les terres avant d'arriver à l'orée de la forêt endormie qui donnait accès à Galiragan.

\- J'espère pour vous que vous êtes bien préparés, intervient une voix masculine derrière eux alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à y pénétrer.

Tous se retournèrent brusquement.

\- Toi ? s'étonna Hermione en reconnaissant le garçon. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Tu le connais ? siffla Drago, qui avait déjà dégainé son épée et la tendait vers lui.

\- On s'est déjà rencontré au sommet d'une certaine tour, répondit le concerné.

\- C'est lui qui t'a dit de sauter dans le vide ! réalisa le blond en le désignant de son arme.

\- Je m'appelle Duncan, se présenta l'inconnu. Et oui, c'est moi qui lui ai dit de le faire.

\- Il est là pour nous aider, assura Hermione à son ami qu'elle retint alors qu'il voulait l'attaquer.

\- C'est un membre de la garde impériale, signala Lirash en détaillant son armure.

\- Je suis votre garantie d'accès à Galiragan.

Chaque membre du groupe resta silencieux et sceptique mis à part la sorcière.

\- J'ai l'impression de te connaître, murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même.

\- Ce qui est normal puisque tu m'as déjà vu, lui rappela-t-il dans un sourire.

\- Non, c'est comme si je te connaissais d'avant, précisa-t-elle en le dévisageant longuement. Je crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance, ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à ses amis.

\- Moi je ne crois pas, s'opposa Drago en cherchant l'approbation de Blaise qui la lui donna volontiers.

\- Vous voulez le sablier que possède l'Empereur et je peux vous conduire à lui.

\- On peut le laisser venir avec nous sans pour autant lui faire confiance, dit Trynn que Lirash approuva.

\- On n'aura qu'à le garder à l'œil, proposa l'opposante.

\- Trois pour et deux contre, résuma Hermione. Et toi, Fingal, tu en penses quoi ?

\- Je suis aussi d'accord pour qu'il vienne à condition qu'on le surveille.

\- La majorité l'emporte, conclut la jeune femme en ne prêtant aucune attention aux protestations des deux sorciers qui dûrent finalement se résigner.

Ils s'engouffrèrent donc tous ensemble dans la forêt endormie dont les froissements de feuilles ressemblaient à des murmures et y marchèrent en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller les créatures animales et végétales qui y dormaient.

\- Vous allez vous sentir de plus en plus fatigués, mais ne vous endormez surtout pas. Vous ne vous réveilleriez jamais plus, avertit Duncan, qui marchait entre Hermione et Drago.

Fingal s'était retransformé en cheval pour porter le prince sur son dos, comme il le faisait régulièrement, et trottinait derrière eux tandis que Lirash et Sadek fermaient la marche.

\- C'est quoi ça ? lança Drago à Hermione, qui consultait le carnet de voyage.

\- Un Eripmav. Ils vivent dans les forêts d'Atalone, dont celle-ci.

\- Ils se sont rangés de notre côté et luttent avec nous contre l'Empereur, leur apprit Lirash.

Les jeunes gens entendirent un puis plusieurs bruissements d'ailes et virent une dizaine de corneilles apparaître d'entre les arbres de manière disparate. Elles se posèrent ensuite devant eux.

\- Quand on parle d'eux... dit Trynn en tendant l'oreille.

Leurs serres devinrent des pieds et leurs pattes des jambes, leurs ailes entourèrent leur corps et laissèrent voir un buste humain lorsqu'elles se déployèrent en se changeant en bras. De leur faciès d'oiseau, il ne leur resta bientôt plus que des yeux noirs et perçants ainsi qu'un nez crochu. Leur transformation s'acheva par leur tête sur laquelle ils avaient gardé leurs plumes sombres à la place des cheveux. Chacun d'eux portait une redingote verte sur un pantalon de même couleur mais plus foncé, avec des bottes hautes noires.

\- Xirus tu es là, mon ami ? S'exclama le prince après être descendu de Fingal.

\- Je suis là, Majesté, répondit le concerné, allant respectueusement le prendre par le bras.

Derrière lui, les Eripmavs posèrent un genou à terre et se penchèrent humblement.

\- Arrêtez-ça, exigea Trynn, qui devina ce qu'ils faisaient et les fit se relever aussitôt.

\- Quelle est la situation à Eleraa ? voulut savoir Lirash.

\- La ville est toute entière dévouée à l'Empereur, déclara l'un d'entre eux. Aucune section d'opposant n'a pu s'y établir sans finir par être démantelée à la suite de dénonciations.

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'on aura aucun soutien une fois sur place, en déduisit Blaise.

\- Parce que vous envisagez de vous y rendre ?! s'écria Xirus, abasourdi par cette idée.

\- On ne l'envisage pas… commença à lui répondre Drago, ce qui le soulagea jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ne poursuive. On l'a déjà décidé.

\- Ne restons pas là, lâcha l'Eripmav. Venez avec nous.

Les jeunes gens les suivirent, lui et les siens, jusqu'à une grotte qu'ils atteignirent après avoir emprunté un chemin escarpé. Ils descendirent dans la cavité en se courbant sous les stalactites et en prenant garde à ne pas glisser sur l'argile qui en recouvrait le sol. Ils rencontrèrent durant leur descente quelques Eripmavs qui s'y côtoyaient sous leur forme humaine pour les uns et animale pour les autres.

Ils aboutirent ensuite dans une grande salle à la lumière orangeâtre irréelle de beauté qui faisait plusieurs mètres de long et de large et dans laquelle se trouvait un lac souterrain.

\- Bienvenue chez les Eripmavs de la forêt endormie ! fit Xirus.

Lorsqu'il aperçut l'étendue d'eau, Fingal attrapa Hermione par la taille, la souleva dans ses bras et y courut pour s'y jeter avec elle sous les regards déconcertés de leurs compagnons.

La sorcière se releva lorsque l'Eiklep la lâcha, une fois l'avoir plongé dans le lac, et marcha vers la plage pour en sortir, suivie de prês par son ami.

\- C'est la deuxième fois ! s'écria-t-elle tout en essorant son tee-shirt en le tordant par endroit. Il n'y en aura pas de troisième ! le prévint-elle sans se retourner vers lui.

Fingal accéléra sa marche de sorte à s'approcher suffisamment d'elle pour la forcer à se tourner en l'agrippant par l'épaule.

\- Libère-toi de ta haine, HERMIONE ! lui hurla-t-il dessus.

\- JE NE RESSENS PAS DE HAINE, répondit-elle en décortiquant chaque syllabe.

Alors qu'ils avaient presque atteint la plage sur laquelle les attendaient leurs amis, il la bouscula et se fit pousser en retour. Tous deux tombèrent dans l'eau pendant la bagarre qui s'en suivit et qui se continua bien après leur chute.

Drago et Blaise voulurent intervenir en allant les séparer, mais Lirash les en dissuada.

\- Les Eikleps perçoivent les émotions enfouies chez ceux qui les entourent. Fingal est en train de l'aider à accepter ce qu'elle ressent au plus profond d'elle.

Pendant que leurs amis continuaient de se battre, l'eau du lac se retirait vers l'arrière de la grotte et y forma une vague semblable à un raz de marée qui ne cessait de s'élever.

Lorsqu'ils remarquèrent qu'ils se roulaient désormais dans de l'argile, Fingal et Hermione se relevèrent et la virent en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- JE LE DETESTE ! hurla soudain Hermione, explosant en sanglots avant de se diriger vers la vague qui effleurait maintenant le plafond de la grotte.

Tandis qu'il prenait le chemin inverse pour rejoindre leurs amis, Fingal croisa Duncan, courant vers la sorcière à côté de laquelle il se dressa face au mur d'eau.

\- Si tu ne retrouves pas ton calme, ta haine va s'abattre en ravageant tout sur son passage.

\- Tu l'as dit : c'est ma haine, je peux la contrôler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le faire dans ce cas ?

Elle tendit les bras en direction de la vague comme pour la soutenir.

\- _Otium_, susurra-t-elle d'une voix paisible.

Le raz-de-marée se déforma en se rétrécissant progressivement, faisant se ré-remplir de son eau le lac en partie asséché. Lorsqu'il eut enfin entièrement disparu, Duncan et Hermione regagnèrent la plage à la nage et Drago se précipita vers eux pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien, tous les deux.

\- On se sent vivant, hein ? lança Fingal à la sorcière qui acquiesça presque aussitôt.

\- Merci Fin'.

\- Hum, bien, intervint Xirus en se raclant la gorge. Maintenant que le numéro de magie est terminé, nous pourrions peut-être en revenir à notre affaire ?

Les jeunes gens approuvèrent d'un signe de la tête et l'imitèrent un à un quand il s'assit à même le sol.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous aller à Elerraa ?

\- Parce que c'est là-bas que se trouve le château de l'Empereur, et il a quelque chose qu'on veut lui prendre, lui révéla Hermione.

Le chef des Eripmavs éclata d'un rire sonore dont l'écho se répandit dans toute la grotte.

\- La reine Niswen nous a confié une mission… commença Drago.

\- Qu'Edigom nous a incité à poursuivre, continua Blaise.

\- Edigom ? répéta Xirus qui se tourna vers Lirash pour lui demander d'un regard s'il s'agissait bien de celui auquel il pensait et qui lui fit signe que oui. Nous ferons ce que nous pourrons pour vous aider, s'empressa-t-il alors de s'exclamer. Pour l'heure, reposez-vous.

Après qu'il se soit éloigné d'eux, les jeunes gens tirèrent leur duvet de leur sac et s'installèrent pour dormir comme il leur avait conseillé de le faire.

A son réveil très tôt le lendemain, Duncan s'aperçut que Drago n'était plus là et partit à sa recherche. Comme il ne le trouva pas dans la grotte, il en sortit et se rendit dans la forêt endormie dans laquelle il le vit en train de s'entrainer à l'épée.

\- Derrière-toi ! Oncl' Dra' ! s'écria le garçon, écarquillant les yeux et plaquant sa main contre sa bouche en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- « Oncl' Dra'» ? répéta le concerné sans comprendre ni avoir le temps de s'interroger davantage puisqu'il vit en se retournant que des gardes impériaux se précipitaient vers lui.

Duncan accourut jusqu'à Drago qui venait de dresser son épée devant lui et attendait que ses ennemis s'approchent de lui pour s'élancer vers eux en même temps que l'adolescent. Quand la demi-douzaine de gardes parvint à les encercler et qu'ils se retrouvèrent dos à dos, les jeunes hommes recoururent à la magie.

\- _Scutum_, susurrèrent-ils ensemble pour faire apparaître autour d'eux une barrière magique.

Soudain, ils virent l'eau de la rivière à côté d'eux s'en élever et former une main géante qui attrapa puis souleva leurs ennemis les entraînant avec elle en retrouvant sa forme liquide pour reprendre sa place et s'écouler de nouveau en les noyant.

Après cela, ils virent Hermione se tenir de l'autre côté du cours d'eau. Elle baissa son bras jusque là tendu et s'empressèrent de la rejoindre en empruntant pour ça un tronc qui reliait les deux rives de la rivière.

\- Merci du coup de main, et ce n'est pas qu'une image. Maintenant, toi, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as appelé « oncl' Dra » lança Drago à Duncan qui eut alors un sourire crispé.

\- Parce que c'est ce que tu es pour moi. Comme l'est Blaise.

\- Comment c'est possible à nos âges ? s'interrogea Drago en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, décontenancé.

\- Je viens du futur. J'ai utilisé un sort pour remonter le temps.

L'adolescent se dandina un moment d'un pied sur l'autre puis s'immobilisa. Il releva le menton en arquant un sourcil sans quitter des yeux Hermione, qui en resta bouchée bée.

\- Même si tu as plutôt pris de moi, tu ressembles à ton père quand on y regarde de plus près, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui pour prendre son visage entre ses mains.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il en fermant les paupières.

\- Désolé pour quoi ?

\- Je présente toujours mes excuses pour cette ressemblance parce qu'elle rappelle souvent aux gens la perte d'êtres chers et la peur de tous les instants, expliqua-t-il en rouvrant lentement les yeux.

\- Ce dont je me souviens moi, c'est de l'homme que j'ai aimé et qui n'était pas l'Empereur, lui confia-t-elle en lui prenant les mains. Celui qu'un jour j'ai heurté de plein fouet sur un trottoir alors que je revenais d'une séance de plongée dans le lac de Poudlard et qui m'a aidé à ramasser les livres d'archéologie subaquatique que j'avais fait tomber pendant l'impact. Celui qui m'a proposé un thé et avec qui j'ai parlé toute l'après-midi jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Celui avec qui je suis retourner plonger le lendemain pour la première fois d'une longue série… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'interrompit-elle en s'apercevant qu'il esquissait un sourire.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais raconté ça. En fait, tu n'as jamais voulu me dire quoique ce soit à propos de mon père même si j'ai très souvent essayé de te faire parler de lui. Oncl' Dra disait que tu en étais devenue incapable le jour de ma naissance.

\- Tu es en train de dire que l'Empereur et Hermione sont tes parents ? intervint Drago, qui était jusque là resté sans voix.

\- Oui. Mais elle m'a élevé avec toi, oncl' Dra.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? voulut savoir Hermione.

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Ma présence ici crée déjà une interférence que je ne veux pas aggraver en vous révélant ce que vous devez découvrir par vous-même.

\- On devrait aller retrouver les autres, proposa Drago en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Ils prirent donc le chemin de la grotte où se trouvaient leurs amis et marchèrent dans sa direction en continuant de parler.

\- Parle-nous de ta vie, lança Hermione à Duncan.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai grandi entre vous deux. J'ai vécu au milieu des opposants et voyagé d'abri en abri pour y habiter avec vous, qui les avez rejoint. Et avec oncl' Blaise et tante Lirash, qui se sont mariés et en font partie également. Je me suis fiancé à Shona, leur fille, et suis devenu comme elle chef de section.

\- Et l'Empereur ? l'interrogea Drago.

\- Il dirige Atalone dont il a envahi tous les royaumes. Il a placé l'un de ses hommes à la tête de chacun d'entre eux. Il continue d'exterminer les sorciers avec pour but qu'il n'en reste plus aucun. Il a instauré des restrictions d'eau et de nourriture pour mettre la pression sur la population et les pousser à la dénonciation. De plus en plus d'habitants font le choix de collaborer avec l'Empire et d'autres y sont contraints par la force ou la menace.

\- L'Empereur sait qui tu es ? fit Hermione à qui il fit signe que non de la tête.

Sitôt qu'ils descendirent dans la grotte qu'ils venaient enfin d'atteindre, Xirus se précipita vers eux, le visage figé et l'air préoccupé.

* * *

Note de Sevy4eveR : Ah mais non ! Argh encore une vilaine fin ! ^^

Ah la la, c'est un chapitre riche en révélations ! J'adore ça…

Par contre plus l'histoire avance et plus je me pose de question sur l'empereur, mais surtout, moins je l'aime ce vilain bonhomme…

Bon, bon, bon, y a plus qu'à attendre (im)patiemment le prochain chapitre ^^

*** Sevy4eveR Touch ***

\- Ça va, lui assura-t-elle avant de se jeter à son cou. (Ohoooo… une tite récompense ? XD)

\- Il faut repartir, lâcha-t-il avant qu'ils n'aillent tous les deux chercher Trynn qu'ils soulevèrent et soutinrent de nouveau. (Ah bah, non… même pas ! ^^)

\- Il s'est crevé les yeux après avoir vu le corps sans vie de Kidda, souffla Lirash. (Argh… ^^)

\- Vous ne vous réveilleriez jamais plus, avertit Duncan, qui marchait entre Hermione et Drago. (Oh, c'est qu'il sait se montrer rassurant le Duncan… XD)

\- De leur faciès d'oiseau, il ne leur resta bientôt plus que des yeux noirs et perçants ainsi qu'un nez crochu (Mmmhmmm, yeux noirs, nez crochu… tout ça me fait penser à quelqu'un ^^)

\- Soudain, ils virent l'eau de la rivière à côté d'eux s'en élever et former une main géante qui attrapa puis souleva leurs ennemis les entraînant avec elle en retrouvant sa forme liquide pour reprendre sa place et s'écouler de nouveau en les noyant. (Radicale la technique ^^)


End file.
